Die Irische Cousine
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Die Vergangenheit holt jeden ein, auch Mac Taylor, und sie stellt Mac und Dons Freundschaft auf die Probe. Macs Leben wird sich ändern, schuld daran sind Ginny Flack und ihr Geheimnis, das sie bewahrt hat, bis jetzt...
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Ihr da draussen, schön, daß Ihr mal reinschaut. In eine Story, die "unge-smacked" ist, fürchte ich... Die Rückblende spielt ungefähr zur Zeit des Kompass-Killers, enden wird die Geschichte im hier und jetzt**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört niemand aus der CSI NY Crew, ich werde die handelnden Personen nach Gebrauch so unbeschädigt wie möglich an ihre rechtmäßigen Eigentümer zurück geben. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient allein meinem (bzw. Eurem) Vergnügen.**

**Sollte jemand Rechtschreibfehler finden, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, der Preis ist ein virtueller Brownie.**

Don stieg in den Aufzug, der ihn ins Labor brachte. Er kam geradewegs vom JFK, Don hatte zwei Wochen bei seiner Cousine Ginevra in Irland verbracht. Gin war die Tochter seines Onkels, als Kinder und Jugendliche waren seine Schwester Sam, Gin und er eine verschworene Gemeinschaft gewesen, zwischen die kein Blatt Papier gepasst hatte. Manchmal, wenn Don ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, gestand er sich ein, daß Ginny viel mehr für ihn war, als nur seine Cousine, daß er Gin geliebt hatte. Natürlich war da nie etwas körperliches, sie war ja seine Cousine, als Junge hatte er Angst gehabt, dafür in die Hölle zu kommen, zumindest behauptete seine Großmutter steif und fest, daß das die Strafe für solche "Sünden" war, aber das war lange her. Vieles war anders, seither. Gin´s Mutter nahm sie mit zurück nach Irland, als sie sich von seinem Onkel Bill scheiden lies. Der Kontakt wurde locker, aber verlor sich niemals ganz. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, als sein Leben den Bach runter zu gehen drohte, auch deshalb besaß Gin diesen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen und das würde sich nie ändern. Und genau aus diesem Grund war Don stinksauer auf seinen Freund Mac. Gin hatte Don etwas eröffnet, was für ihn eine Unmöglichkeit zu sein schien, Mac hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht.

Die Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen "pling" und Flack stürmte in Richtung Mac´s Büro. "Wo ist Mac?" fragte er Adam, als er sah, daß das Büro leer war. "Den hab ich gerade im Pausenraum gesehen, wie wars denn in Irland?" "Dafür hab ich keine Zeit", schnaubte Don. Da kam Mac mit einem Sandwich in der Hand um die Ecke gebogen. "Hey, die zwei Wochen sind schon wieder um? Das ist..." Mac wollte eigentlich noch "aber schnell gegangen", sagen, dazu kam er aber nicht mehr. Flack holte aus und verpasste ihm einen linken Haken. "Der war für Ginny! Wie in aller Welt konntest Du ihr das antun?!"

**A/N was kurzes zum Einstieg, wenn Ihr wissen möchtet, was Don so ungeheuer auf die Palme gebracht hat, werdet Ihr weiterlesen müssen...Feedback ist in jedem Fall erwünscht, egal ob Lob oder Kritik, Danke schonmal**


	2. Zwei Jahre früher

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" wurde Ginny Flack von einem dunkelhaarigen Mann angesprochen, als sie das Crime-Lab betrat. "Ja", nickte sie, "ich bin auf der Suche nach Don Flack, sein Vorgesetzter hat mir gesagt, er wäre hier", verdammt, dachte Mac, wo trieb sich Don schon wieder rum? Er hatte ihn in letzter Zeit bei seinem Boss öfter gedeckt, seit Angell´s Tod war er verständlicherweise manchmal von der Rolle, in letzter Zeit häufte sich sein unmögliches Verhalten. Mac wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch tolerieren konnte und wollte. "Sie müssen ihn gerade verpasst haben", log Mac dennoch und erntete einen unwilligen Blick von Ginny, "Sie müssen nicht für Don lügen, ich weis, wie schlecht es ihm geht. Ich bin Ginevra, Don's Cousine." Mac dirigierte Gin in sein Büro. "Ich bin Mac Taylor und sie haben recht, ich weis nicht, wo Don im Moment ist." Gestand Mac leise ein. "Don wollte mich vom Flughafen abholen und ist ewig nicht gekommen, ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn. Ich habe ihn nach Jessica´s Beerdigung gebeten, für einen Weile zu mir nach Dublin zu kommen, aber er wollte nicht. Ist es so schlimm, wie ich befürchte?" Mac nickte, "wir alle machen uns Sorgen um ihn. Er verschwindet immer wieder für eine Weile, hängt in Bars ab und betrinkt sich." "Und das lassen Sie einfach so zu?" fragte Gin erbost, "Don hat gesagt, Sie sind einer seiner engsten Freunde!" "Ich kann Don nicht einsperren, er muss sich auch helfen lassen wollen", rechtfertigte sich Mac. "Manche Menschen muss man zu ihrem Glück zwingen, hat Ihnen das noch niemand gesagt?" Ginny wollte das Büro verlassen, "wo wollen Sie denn jetzt hin?" fragte Mac irritiert, "Don suchen gehen, was haben Sie denn gedacht?" Gin machte verrückt, daß Taylor anscheinend nichts unternehmen wollte, um Don zu finden. "Wo wollen Sie da denn anfangen? Wollen Sie ihn auspendeln?" "Wenn es sein muss, auch das", schnappte Gin.

"Warten Sie auf mich" sagte Mac, ihm war klar geworden, daß sich Ginevra echte Sorgen um Don machte. Nicht grundlos, fürchtete Mac. "Es tut mir leid", sagte Ginny im Aufzug, "ich wollte Sie nicht so anschnauzen, sicher versuchen Sie alles, um Don zu helfen. Ich bin nur besorgt." Wie wir alle, dachte Mac und jetzt fiel ihm auch die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Don und Ginny auf. Sie hatte Flacks Augen, war groß und schlank. Mac hätte sie nicht als schön bezeichnet, aber sie hatte das gewisse Etwas. Und die Ähnlichkeit mit Flack lies sie sehr vertraut wirken. "Ich denke, wir fahren erst zu ihm nach Hause", schlug Mac vor. Ginny nickte, anscheinend hatte ihr Auftritt Taylor wachgerüttelt. "Ich hab meinen Koffer in der Lobby stehen, der Mann am Counter sagte, das wäre kurz in Ordnung." "Dann holen wir erst Ihr Gepäck", sagte Mac und lud ein paar Minuten später den Koffer in sein Auto. Sie brauchten fast eine dreiviertel Stunde zu Don´s Wohnung, der Verkehr war mörderisch, wie fast immer in New York. "Haben Sie einen Schlüssel?" wollte Gin wissen, daraufhin hob Mac den Schmutzfänger vor der Türe an und zog den Ersatzschlüssel hervor. "Don ist so ein Idiot", murmelte Gin, angesichts des Leichtsinns ihres Cousins. "Heilige Mutter Gottes", stiess sie hervor, als Mac aufgeschlossen hatte.

In Flack´s Bude sah es aus wie nach einem Bombenangriff, leere Flaschen, Pizzakartons, Reste von Chinesischem Essen. Mac machte erst einmal die Fenster auf und lies frische Luft herein. "Warum macht er das?" fragte Gin erschüttert, "es ist schlimm, daß Jessica gestorben ist, aber das hier, das ist...", "das ist nicht Don", ergänzte Mac und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Anderer Raum, gleiches Chaos, nur daß hier auch noch diverse Klamotten im Zimmer verteilt waren. Mac öffnete den Kleiderschrank, na wenigstens hatte er seine Dienstwaffe nicht dabei, ein schwacher Trost, dachte Mac, Don war dabei, sein komplettes Leben in den Sand zu setzen. Gin war ins Schlafzimmer gekommen, "vielleicht sollten wir ein paar seiner Hotspots abklappern?"

Drei Stunden später hatten sie genau das getan und waren immer noch kein Stück weiter. Gin liess sich auf Mac´s Bürocouch plumpsen und stöhnte leise auf, ihr taten die Füsse weh und sie war hungrig.

"Was Neues von Flack?" fragte Stella und betrat Mac´s Büro, "Nein, sag Adam, er soll Don´s Handy orten, vielleicht bringt uns das ein bisschen weiter. Kennst Du Don´s Cousine Ginevra? Sie ist heute aus Dublin gekommen." Stella warf einen kritischen Blick auf Gin, "Stella Bonasera, willkommen in New York", Gin erwiderte den Blick genau so kritisch, ja, möchte ich drauf wetten, dachte sie. Die beiden Frauen konnten sich auf Anhieb nicht leiden. "Danke", sagte Ginny dennoch und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ich bin dann bei Adam", sagte Stella und verlies das Büro. Ginevra? Was war das denn für ein Name? Wie selbstverständlich sie auf Mac´s Couch gelümmelt war, aber das Schlimmste, dachte Stella, war dieser Blick, mit dem Mac die Irin angesehen hatte, irgendwie liebevoll, liebevoll und zärtlich. "Adam! Du musst Flack´s Handy orten und trödel dabei nicht rum!" Stella war gerade egal, daß Adam ihre schlechte Laune abkriegte, der würde das schon aushalten.

"Was will Don denn hier?" Ginevra war entsetzt, es gab wohl auch in Dublin Stadtviertel, die man meiden sollte, zumindest wenn man klaren Verstandes war, aber das hier? "Adam hat nur sein Handy hier geortet, das heisst nicht, daß er auch hier ist", versuchte Mac ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Er hatte bemerkt, wie schockiert Ginny war, obwohl sie ausser diesem einen Satz nichts weiter gesagt hatte. Einer von Flack´s Informanten wohnte hier, Terrence. Mac hielt an und ging mit Gin Richtung Appartement. Sie beäugte kritisch den Hausgang, Graffiti und undefinierbare Flecken, Ginevra wollte nicht wissen, was für welche. Sie griff nach Mac´s Hand und er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie fühlt sich gut an, dachte er, als er bei Terrence klopfte. "Es wird auch Zeit, Mann", sagte der und zog Mac und Ginny zur Tür herein, "einen Bullen kann ich hier auf Dauer nicht gebrauchen, schlecht für meinen Ruf." Terrence deutete auf Flack, der auf der Couch saß, mehr tot als lebendig, dachte Ginny und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie korrigierte sich, nein, er war einfach sternhagelvoll, "Don? Ich bin´s, Gin", Flack fluchte nur wie ein Brauereikutscher und versuchte sie weg zu schieben, sie verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, "ich hab noch mehr davon mitgebracht, wenns sein muss", Don sah aus wie der letzte Penner und genau so roch er auch. Ausserdem schien er in eine Schlägerei geraten zu sein, er hatte Verletzungen im Gesicht und ein blutiges Shirt. "Danke, Terrence", sagte Mac gerade und der nickte, "nicht dafür. Aber Sie sollten dafür sorgen, daß er sich wieder einkriegt, die Kerle in der U-Bahn hätten ihn fertig gemacht, wenn ich nicht zufällig dazugekommen wäre." Terrence verliess seine Wohnung, er würde wiederkommen, wenn die Zwei Flack weggeschafft hatten.

Was genau zwanzig Minuten später der Fall war. Mac und Ginny schleiften ihn mit vereinten Kräften zu Mac´s Wagen und weitere sechzig Minuten später stand Gin vollständig bekleidet mit dem ebenfalls vollständig bekleideten Flack unter seiner Dusche. "Verdammt, was machst Du denn da, das Wasser ist doch eiskalt, geh weg, geht doch alle weg!" "Wenn ich weggehe, dann fällst Du um, Don, willst Du das?!" Ginny schrie Don an und schüttelte ihn gleichzeitig, "Du blöder Idiot, willst Du Dich umbringen?" Flack registrierte erst jetzt, wer ihn da anbrüllte. "Ginny? Oh Gott Ginny, ich bin so froh, daß Du da bist." Don fing an zu zittern und klammerte sich verzweifelt an seine Cousine.

r document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Mac hatte kein gutes Gefühl, aber Ginevra hatte ihn fast aus der Wohnung geschmissen, nachdem sie Flack nach Hause bugsiert hatten. Er hoffte, daß Ginny einen guten Einfluss auf Don haben würde, sie würde bleiben, bis er wieder er selbst war, hatte sie zu Mac gesagt. Ginevra Flack, Mac versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob Don je über sie gesprochen hatte. Sie schien nett zu sein, in jedem Fall war sie sehr resolut, Mac musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken, wie sie vorhin aus dem Büro gestürmt war, bereit, ganz New York auf den Kopf zu stellen, um Don zu finden. Er lächelte immer noch, als er das Labor wieder betrat und Stella´s Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie das bemerkte. "Habt Ihr Don gefunden?" fragte sie, Don war ihr wichtig, Stella fand es nur unnötig, daß seine Cousine aufgetaucht war. Mac und sie waren sich näher gekommen, sie hatte schon mal einen Rückzieher gemacht, damals bei Peyton, dieses Mal werde ich Mac nicht entwischen lassen, dachte Stella. "Wir haben Don bei Terrence aufgelesen, er war ziemlich fertig. Ginny wird bleiben, bis es ihm besser geht." Erklärte Mac. Ganz toll, dachte Stella, die unliebsame Konkurrenz würde ihr also erhalten bleiben.

"Geht´s Dir besser?" fragte Ginny, sie reichte Don einen Kaffee und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er zerknischt, "das war eine Ausnahme." Sie schnaubte, "wem willst Du das erzählen? Hier siehts aus wie...,ich weis gar nicht, wie ich das nennen soll, was ist denn nur mit Dir los?" "Ich werde damit nicht fertig, Gin", sagte er trostlos, "mit Jessica´s Tod? Don, ich kann mir vorstellen, daß das schwer ist, aber," "Du weist ja nicht alles" unterbrach er sie, Flack stand auf und wankte ins Schlafzimmer. Er fiel aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein. Ginny blieb ein wenig ratlos zurück, was meinte er damit? Sie beschloss, erst einmal sauber zu machen, unnötig war das mit Sicherheit nicht.

Mac kam am Morgen vorbei und brachte Frühstück. "Es sieht besser aus als gestern", sagte er, als Don ihn hereingelassen hatte. Don nickte, "das ist Ginny´s Verdienst. Mac, es tut mir leid, ich weis nicht, was in mich gefahren ist." Mac war nicht bereit, diese Entschuldigung so einfach zu akzeptieren, "Du musst Dich endlich zusammenreissen, Don. Ich werde Dich zukünftig nicht mehr decken, ein weiterer Vorfall dieser Art und ich melde Dich, hast Du das verstanden?" Ginny kam aus dem Bad, "führst Du Selbstgespräche oder haben wir Besuch?" "Besuch", sagte Don trocken, "ich denke, Du bist nur unzureichend bekleidet." Tatsächlich trug Gin nur ein Handtuch, eigentlich zwei, aber das auf ihrem Kopf zählte gerade nicht. Mac´s Ärger auf Flack löste sich gerade in Luft auf. Ginny´s Beine wirkten endlos, das Handtuch ging ihr bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel. Sie hatte sich noch nicht richtig abgetrocknet, Mac konnte noch kleine Wassertröpfchen auf ihren Schultern und ihrem Brustansatz erkennen, sie wirkte verlegen, wurde aber nicht rot und dann sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen...und Mac verlor sich in Ginny.

"Ich werd mir mal was anziehen", sagte sie plötzlich und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. "Ich würde Dir sagen, daß ich Deine Ansage verstanden habe, aber ich fürchte, Du hörst mir nicht zu", sagte Don wie beiläufig. "Ich habe jedes Wort verstanden, Flack", antwortete Mac einfach so auf Verdacht, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, worüber Don gesprochen hatte. "Ich muss ins Labor, nimm Dir ein paar Tage frei, ich rede mit Deinem Revierleiter, wenn Du willst. Aber krieg Dich ein, Don, hörst Du?" Flack nickte, "ich werde Dich nicht enttäuschen, Mac."

Mac ging sehr nachdenklich, Ginny war, nichts, dachte er, sie hatte nichts zu sein. Sie war Don´s Cousine, das machte sie genau so tabu wie seine Schwester und sie war jung, viel zu jung.

Gin zog sich langsam an, sie war verunsichert, ihr Herz klopfte wie ein Dampfhammer gegen ihre Brust. Sie war eher der nüchterne Typ, niemand, der sich Hals über Kopf in einen Kerl verliebte. Vor allem nicht nach der Erfahrung mit Sean, der sie nach Strich und Faden belogen und betrogen hatte. Ich bin hier, um mich um Don zu kümmern, dachte sie und schlüpfte in ihre Jeans. Don und Gin frühstückten schweigend, sie wollte ihn nicht drängen, er sollte selber erzählen, was er gestern nur angedeutet hatte. "Ich schulde Dir eine Erklärung", sagte Don leise, als Ginny Geschirr spülte. "Ich habe den Mann erschossen, der Jess umgebracht hat", stiess er hervor und Gin liess eine Tasse fallen.

"Mac? Wo bist Du denn mit Deinen Gedanken, das Massenspektrometer piepst seit Minuten", Stella konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wo Mac´s Gedanken waren. "Denkst Du an an unser Essen heute Abend?" sie versuchte ihn ein wenig abzulenken. "Essen? War das heute? Entschuldige bitte, ich weis nicht, wann ich hier raus komme und zu Flack wollte ich auch noch. Können wir es verschieben?" "Wir könnten im Büro essen, der Lieferservice von dem neuen Italiener um die Ecke ist ausgezeichnet. Und ich dachte, Jenny passt auf Don auf, ist sie nicht deswegen hier?" "Ginny", verbesserte Mac, "oh ja, natürlich, ich kann mir den Namen einfach nicht merken", Stella lächelte. Irgendwie würde sie dafür sorgen müssen, daß Mac und die Andere so wenig Zeit wie möglich zusammen verbrachten. Was findet er nur an dieser Frau, fragte sich Stella, sie war ja noch nicht einmal wirklich hübsch, ihre langen Beine machten da nichts wett. "Also, was ist jetzt, steht unser Essen?" fragte sie noch einmal und Mac nickte, "warum nicht." Ablenkung war vielleicht ganz gut, er kriegte diese Wassertröpfchen auf Ginnny´s Körper einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

"Und dann hast Du abgedrückt?" fragte Ginny, nachdem Flack zu Ende erzählt hatte. "Ich habe noch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen", sagte er, "ich dachte, es hilft mir, daß er gekriegt hat, was er verdient, aber ich schlafe nicht mehr, wenn ich es doch einmal tue, dann sehe ich immer wieder diese Szene im Keller. Es geht einfach nicht weg, Gin, es geht einfach nicht weg." Sie umarmte Don, "denkst Du nicht, es wäre schlimmer, wenn es Dir nichts ausmachen würde?" sagte sie leise, "Du bist ein guter Mensch, Don und das was Du getan hast, war nicht richtig. Aber Du hast es getan und jetzt musst Du versuchen, damit zu Leben. Jess würde nicht wollen, daß Du aufgibst. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß Du es nicht tust. Ich bleibe, so lange es nötig ist." Sagte Ginevra entschieden.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac versuchte zu vergessen, wie nahe Ginny bei ihm stand. In den vier Wochen, in denen sie jetzt hier war, hatten sie sich häufig gesehen. Sie versuchten, dieses Kribbeln und dieses Verlangen zwischen sich zu ignorieren, meistens sahen sie sich in Gesellschaft, da hatten beide ihre Gefühle im Griff, aber im Moment, hier in diesem Pub, waren sie alleine. Don verspätete sich und Ginny und Mac spielten Dart. "So wird das nie was", lachte sie als Mac wieder mal irgendwo traf, nur nicht das was er sollte, die Scheibe. Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, mit der anderen umfasste sie seine Rechte mit dem Pfeil. "Anvisieren und ganz locker aus dem Handgelenk", sagte sie leise und Mac konnte ihr Parfum riechen, irgendwie "grün" dachte er, es war nicht genau zu definieren, aber es passte zu ihr. Ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter war zärtlich, sie strich darüber und Mac entfuhr ein kleiner, wohliger Laut. Ginny lehnte sich an Mac´s Rücken, sie dachte nicht weiter nach und ihre Arme umfassten Mac´s Mitte, Ginny lies sich einfach gefangen nehmen von Mac´s Nähe. "Ginny", sagte Mac, "das geht nicht", er drehte sich zu ihr um und das war definitiv ein Fehler. Ginny war so groß wie Mac und er konnte ihr genau in die Augen sehen, was er da zu lesen bekam, war auf keinen Fall "das geht nicht", es war mehr ein "küss mich!"

Mac zog Ginny an sich heran, er strich über ihre Wange und ihre Haare, seine Lippen berührten Ginnys, sie hatte ihre leicht geöffnet, sie wehrte sich nicht, als seine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte, Gin erwiderte seinen Kuss heftig. Sie schlüpften in eine kleine Nische neben der Dart´s Ecke, Mac´s Körper presste Ginny gegen die Wand. Sie stöhnte und ihre Hände fuhren seinen Rücken hinunter, umfassten dann seinen Po, gingen wieder etwas höher und versuchten, ihm das Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen. Sie war kaum noch in der Lage, klar zu denken, Ginny wollte Mac, sie wollte seine Hände und seine Lippen überall und Mac´s Härte an ihrem Unterleib lies keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, daß er sie mindestens genauso wollte.

"Wenn ich Euch nicht rausschmeissen soll, dann solltet Ihr jetzt entweder aufhören, oder Euch ein Zimmer nehmen." Fred, der Barkeeper, hatte Mac leise angesprochen, ihm war die Show nicht entgangen. Er war überrascht, er kannte Taylor schon eine Weile, der machte nicht den Eindruck, zu vergessen wer oder wo er war. Gin und Mac fuhren auseinander, als ob sie jemand mit Eiswasser übergossen hätte. Mit einem gemurmelten "es tut mir leid", war Mac im Herrenklo verschwunden und Ginny blieb atemlos zurück. "Also mich hat das nicht gestört", grinste Fred verschwörerisch, "aber ich denke, es macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn die Cops einen Kollegen wegen Unzucht in der Öffentlichkeit einlochen." Er wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Flack, der gerade den Pub betrat. Gin versuchte sich ein wenig herzurichten und setzte ein herzliches Lächeln auf. "Hallo mein Schatz", sagte sie und umarmte Don warm. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, seiner Meinung nach wirkte Gin etwas aufgelöst. Ob Mac und sie gestritten hatten? Mac war gerade aus dem Herrenklo gekommen und sah auch irgendwie komisch aus. "Alles Bestens", log Ginny, "wollen wir eine Runde Billard spielen?"

"Mac und Du, habt Ihr vorhin gestritten?" fragte Don deshalb zu Hause. "Warum?" Ginny gab sich unschuldig, "wir verstehen uns ganz gut, ich meine, er ist Dein Freund und ich mag ihn." Flack zuckte mit den Schultern, "Ihr seid mir nur komisch vorgekommen, wahrscheinlich hab ich mich geirrt. Aber Mac ist früh gegangen, findest Du nicht?" "Er hat gesagt, er hätte noch was zu erledigen", erklärte Ginny unsicher. "Trauert er noch sehr um seine Frau?" wollte sie wissen, " um Claire? Ehrlich gesagt, spricht Mac nie wirklich über sich. Er hatte mal was mit einer Pathologin am Laufen, ist aber auch schon ne Weile her. Ob er gerade jemanden hat, weis ich nicht, wie gesagt.." "er spricht nicht über sich", beendete Ginny seinen Satz und Flack lachte, "wollte ich auch gerade sagen." Er legte seinen Arm um sie, " Ich bin froh, daß Du da bist, hab ich das schon gesagt? Hast Du schonmal überlegt, hierzubleiben? Dein Mode-Zeugs kannst Du auch hier machen. Wir haben die Fashion Week, weist Du?" "New York ist ein Haifischbecken, Don, zu Hause habe ich ein laufendes Atelier, hier wäre ich nur ein Designer unter vielen. Ich möchte nicht tauschen." "Du solltest drüber nachdenken, mo cridhe", sagte er und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer, "gute Nacht, Ginny" "Ich geh nochmal schnell weg, Don", sagte sie plötzlich, sprang schnell ins Bad und griff sich dann ihren Mantel. "Kenne ich ihn?" fragte Don noch und Ginny lächelte nur.

Zwanzig Minuten später klingelte sie bei Mac. Er war nicht überrascht, sie zu sehen und lies sie kommentarlos in sein Appartement. Gin zog ihren Mantel aus und lies ihn einfach fallen. "Du willst das nicht wirklich", Mac machte einen letzten Versuch, bevor alles zu spät sein würde, bevor er das Vertrauen Flacks missbrauchen würde und er vergessen würde, daß ihn und Ginny mindestens fünfzehn Jahre trennten, ganz vorsichtig geschätzt. "Halt einfach den Mund, Mac Taylor und bring zu Ende, was Du angefangen hast", sagte sie rauh und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Mehr musste sie nicht tun, Mac griff an ihre Hüfte und mit einem Ruck überbrückte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Irgendwie gelangten sie ins Schlafzimmer und Mac fing an, Ginny ganz langsam auszuziehen, er zog ihr das Shirt über den Kopf, der BH darunter war nachtblau und aus Spitze, "sehr hübsch", sagte Mac leise, "aber unnötig", er schob die Träger hinunter und folgte einem der Träger mit seinem Mund, Gin keuchte, er wusste offensichtlich was er tat und wie sehr sie das anmachte. Sie knöpfte seinerseits sein Hemd auf, er trug dieses dunkelrote Hemd, das sie so an ihm mochte, aber noch lieber mag ich ihn ohne, dachte Ginny und lächelte. Sie öffnete seinen Gürtel und seine Hose und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen. Er schubste sie aufs Bett und befreite sie von ihrer Jeans und grinste, "Du magst es, wenn Dinge zusammen passen, oder?" Ihr Slip passte genau zu ihrem BH, "wir werden sehen, ob das zusammenpasst", sagte sie mit Blick auf seine Erektion und lachte dunkel.

Sie rutschte im Bett nach oben, zog ihren Slip herunter und streckte die Arme nach Mac aus. Er kam zu ihr und öffnete den Verschluss ihres BH´s und Ginny verlor das Spitzenteil endgültig, er umfasste ihre Brüste, sie passten so perfekt in seine Hände, er knetete sie vorsichtig und Ginny stöhnte auf als er anfing, ihre Brüste zu küssen, er saugte und knabberte, Gin spürte, wie sich ihr Unterleib zusammenzog, sie schrie leise auf, als sie kam. "Oh Gott, Mac bitte, in meiner Hosentasche sind Kondome, ich hatte genug Vorspiel", er entledigte sich seiner Boxer und traf die nötigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, Ginny atmete tief, Mac war gut ausgestattet, "ich werde Dir nicht weh tun", versprach er leise als er zwischen ihre Beine glitt. "ich weis" antwortete sie atemlos, sie stöhnte laut auf, Mac stiess langsam in sie hinein und hielt kurz inne, er wollte ihr Zeit geben, "es ist alles gut", flüsterte sie und krallte ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken, Mac bewegte sich in ihr und ein paar Minuten später kam sie noch einmal mit ihm. Mac hielt sie danach noch eine Weile fest umfasst, es fühlte sich gut an, sie so nahe bei sich zu haben.

Die nächsten drei Wochen trafen sie sich regelmäßig, Mac und Ginny wollten nicht aufeinander verzichten, aber Mac fühlte sich unwohl, er wollte Don nicht hintergehen, er wusste, wieviel ihm an seiner Cousine lag. "Morgen spreche ich mit Don", sagte er eines nachts. Ginny nickte, "für mich ist das in Ordnung, ich bin sicher, für Don wird das kein Problem sein", sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust, alles war gut. Don ging es besser und sie hatte eine neue Liebe gefunden, Ginny war glücklich, vielleicht würde sie bleiben, hier in New York, wo alles war, was sie liebte.


	5. Chapter 5

Stella kochte auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin. Mac hatte heute morgen schon wieder diesen Ausdruck, wie häufig in letzter Zeit. Er wirkte entspannt und zufrieden. Mit ihr verbrachte er kaum noch Zeit, Stella fühlte sich wie aufs Abstellgleis geschoben, dabei versuchte sie doch alles, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie lächelte, berührte ihn, wie unabsichtlich, suchte bei jeder Gelegenheit seine Nähe, völlig erfolglos. Sie war sich sicher, er schlief mit Ginny. Irgendetwas würde ihr einfallen müssen, sonst würde sich die Andere mit Mac davon machen und das war gar nicht in ihrem Sinn. Sie auf elegante Weise loszuwerden, das war das Problem, das gelöst werden musste. Sie sah Flack auf sich zukommen und hatte plötzlich eine Idee.

Flack ging wegen eines Berichts auf Stella zu. Sie telefonierte gerade und lachte verführerisch ins Telefon, "ich Dich auch, Mac, bye", bekam er gerade noch mit. Stella wirkte erschrocken, "das hast Du jetzt nicht gehört, oder?" Sie zog ihn beiseite, "das mit Mac und mir läuft schon eine Weile, wir wollen aber noch nicht drüber reden, könntest Du also vergessen, was Du gehört hast?" fragte sie verschwörerisch. Sie würde jede Wette darauf eingehen, daß Don seiner Cousine erzählen würde, was angeblich von Statten ging. "Es geht mich nichts an, was Du und Mac in Eurer Freizeit macht, Stella", sagte Don überrascht, er hatte gemerkt, wie relaxt Mac in letzter Zeit war, aber Stella und er? Eigentlich war Mac nicht der Typ, der mit Kolleginnen was anfing. "Ich wollte Dich zum Jennings-Fall was fragen, ist schon ein bisschen her, aber ich habe heute Gerichtstag", wechselte Flack das Thema.

"Und das wäre dann das Atelier, Miss Flack." Der Makler beendete den Rundgang mit Ginny. Wobei, Rundgang traf die Sache nicht genau, das Ladenlokal bestand aus zwei Zimmern und einem Waschraum. "Ich finde es ganz hübsch", meinte Ginny, "aber ich würde das Atelier auch als showroom nutzen müssen und dafür ist es mir zu klein." "Das ist eine Frage Ihres Budgets, Miss Flack", stellte der Makler klar. "Das hier würde sie 750 pro Woche kosten, für das, was Sie möchten müssen sie Minimum 1200 ausgeben." Ginny seufzte, ihre Boutique in Dublin kostete gerade mal die Hälfte, und das im Monat. Falls sie sich wirklich entschliessen sollte, hier zu bleiben, dann würde das eng werden. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie Don oder Mac auf der Tasche liegen. Aber es war keine Option, für einen Designer hier zu arbeiten, dafür hatte sie zu hart für ihr eigenes kleines Label gearbeitet. "Bohemian Gin" lief ganz gut, zu Hause, aber hier? Ginny zweifelte, das musste reiflich überlegt werden. "Ich denke darüber nach, Mr. Smythe, ich habe Ihre Karte, ich melde mich." Smythe nickte, "ich würde mich freuen, Miss Flack."

Der Vormittag zog sich endlos, dachte Mac. Er hatte Don heute früh nur ganz kurz gesehen und er wollte nicht zwischen Tür und Angel mit ihm besprechen, was Ginny und ihn verband. Ginny, die so warmherzig und liebevoll war. Sie hatte seine dunklen Schatten vertrieben, das erste Mal seit Jahren schlief er wieder, tief und traumlos, so wie es damals war, mit Claire. Mac hatte Gin von seiner Frau erzählt, sie hörte ruhig zu und nahm ihn dann einfach in die Arme. Es schien kein Problem für sie zu sein, daß es da ein Leben gab, vor ihr. Wahrscheinlich weil sein Leben jetzt eines mit ihr sein würde. Er musste lächeln, wie immer, wenn er an sie dachte. Danny schmunzelte, ganz offensichtlich stimmten die Gerüchte, Mac datete jemanden. Er lächelte nie, wenn er Fingerabdrücke am Tatort nahm. Lindsay war zuerst aufgefallen, wie verändert Mac war, ausgeglichen wie selten, Danny hätte gern gewusst, wer sie war. "An der Hintertüre sind Einbruchspuren, Mac, keine Fingerabdrücke, anscheinend hat der Täter Handschuhe getragen." Mac nickte, "das nehme ich auch an, vielleicht ist der Schuhabdruck hier ergiebiger, Adam soll sich drum kümmern", "in Ordnung" antwortete Danny, " übrigens, Lindsay lässt fragen, ob Du nicht mal wieder zum Essen kommen willst, Du hast Lucy schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und sie vermisst Dich." "Ich komme gern, Danny", sagte Mac, " Du kannst sie gern mitbringen, wenn Du willst", ergänzte Danny noch und Mac grinste, daher wehte der Wind also. "Ich werde sie fragen", meinte er.

"1200 pro Woche, das ist Nepp, Don", beschwerte sich Ginny bei ihrem Cousin. Sie trafen sich zum Mittagessen in einem kleinen Diner gegenüber des Gerichts. "Das ist New York, Schatz, hier ist alles Nepp", grinste Don. Und wenn Du erstmal für jemanden arbeitest? Hast Du daran schon gedacht?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, "dann könnte ich nicht mehr frei arbeiten, und meine Entwürfe gehören mir, ich werde sie nicht irgendeinem anderen überlassen." "Designer Ehre?" fragte Don, "so was in der Art. Hast Du Mac heute schon gesprochen?" wollte sie wissen, "Nur ganz kurz, heute früh. Weil wir gerade über ihn reden, Du wolltest doch wissen, ob er jemanden hat? Er schläft mit Stella und das wohl schon länger." "Was hast Du gerade gesagt?" Ich hab das sicher nicht richtig verstanden, dachte Ginny entsetzt und versuchte unbeteiligt auszusehen. "Mit Stella aus dem Labor, Du kennst Sie doch", erklärte Don. Ja, Ginny kannte sie, Medusa nannte sie sie immer in Gedanken, sie mochte Stella nicht, von Anfang an nicht. "Woher weist Du das?" "Eigentlich soll ich nicht drüber reden. Heute morgen habe ich zufällig ein Telefongespräch mit angehört, das sie mit Mac hatte. Sie hat mich gebeten, nichts zu sagen, anscheinend wollen die beiden nicht, daß getratscht wird." Gin stand langsam auf, "ich muss mich kurz frischmachen, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie leise und ging zum Waschraum. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und übergab sich, bis nichts mehr im Magen war. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, erst Sean und dann Mac, Ginny war am Boden zerstört, wie konnte das sein, Mac schien so ernsthaft und ehrlich, sie fing an zu weinen, war seine Unnahbarkeit die Masche, mit der er seine Frauen einfing? Sie versuchte sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen, Don durfte auf keinen Fall misstrauisch werden, er würde Mac umbringen, wenn er davon erfahren würde. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht, für jemanden, dem man gerade das Herz herausgerissen hat, sehe ich ganz passabel aus dachte sie sarkastisch.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Flack, Ginny sah blass aus. "Mir bekommt das Sandwich nicht, ich bin manchmal ein bisschen komisch, was essen angeht. Mach Dir keine Gedanken, okay?" Sie tätschelte seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Ginny hielt gerade so lange durch, bis Don wieder ins Gericht musste, dann brach sie schluchzend am Tisch zusammen.

Stella sah Ginny aus dem Aufzug kommen. Sie sah mitgenommen aus. Stella bekam kurzzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber eigentlich war Gin selber schuld, was machte sie sich auch an Mac heran. Mac war gerade in der Umkleide, passenderweise musste der sich umziehen, ein kleines Missgeschick mit dem Kaffee. Stella ging ebenfalls in die Umkleide, so eine Gelegenheit kam nie wieder.

"Hi Flack´s Cousine", sagte Adam fröhlich, "Don ist im Gericht", "Ich weis, ich suche Mac, hast Du ihn gesehen?" fragte Ginny, "ist Richtung Umkleide, soll ich Dich hinbringen?" "Nein, ich weis wo das ist, Danke, Adam." Ginny betrat gerade den Gang, der zur Umkleide führte, als ihr Stella entgegen kam. Und Stella richtete sich gerade die Haare und zupfte sich das Shirt zurecht. "Hi Ginny", sagte sie lächelnd und Gin hätte ihr dieses Lächeln gern aus dem Gesicht geschlagen, aber es gab jetzt wichtigeres. "Mac, bist Du da drin?" Sie öffnete die Tür und Mac stand vor seinem Spind. Er knöpfte sich gerade das Hemd zu und lächelte sie erfreut an, "Ginny", sie war sprachlos, er stand da, als ob nichts wäre, ganz offensichtlich hatte er doch gerade noch Medusa gevögelt. "Wie kannst Du es wagen?" fragte sie tonlos, "was meinst Du?" Mac hatte keine Ahnung, was da gerade ablief. Heute morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung, "Gin, was ist denn los", er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Komm mir blos nicht zu nahe, Du Arschloch! Was bin ich denn für Dich? Ein netter Zeitvertreib, wenn Stella nicht kann? War es witzig, die dumme Irin auf die Schippe zu nehmen? Habt ihr Euch totgelacht über mich? Gott, wie sehr ich Dich hasse, Mac Taylor, ich hoffe Du landest dafür in der Hölle! Und bevor ich es vergesse, spar Dir das Gespräch mit Don, wenn Du das überhaupt führen wolltest." Gin knallte die Tür zu als sie ging. Mac setzte sich völlig sprachlos auf die Bank, was zum Teufel war hier los?

Ginny drückte Mac gerade zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal weg. Daß er sich überhaupt traute, sie anzurufen, sie schlug wütend auf ihren Koffer, sie würde den Nachtflug nach Dublin nehmen. "Ist es wirklich so schlimm, daß Du nach Hause must? Kann sich niemand anders um Deine Freundin kümmern?" "Fiona hat niemanden ausser mir, Don, es tut mir leid. Ich würde gerne bleiben, aber ich kann nicht." Don wollte nicht weiter in sie dringen, er kannte Gin gut genug, um zu wissen, daß im Moment nicht mit ihr zu reden war.

"Du musst nicht warten", sagte sie am Flughafen und umarmte Don liebevoll, sie wollte ihn nicht anlügen, aber sie hätte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Du weist, ich mag Abschiede nicht, geh einfach, Don in Ordnung?" Don ging ungern, wollte aber nicht mit Ginny streiten. "Na gut, aber pass auf Dich auf und melde Dich, wenn Du zu Hause bist, versprichs mir, mo cridhe." "Ich verspreche es Dir, mein Schatz", sagte sie leise.

Knapp zwei Stunden später erreichte Mac das Terminal. Nachdem Ginny nicht daran dachte, an ihr Handy zu gehen, hatte er Don angerufen und ihm vorgelogen, er wäre mit ihr zum Dart spielen verabredet gewesen und Ginny wäre nicht gekommen. Don erzählte von Gin´s Freundin, die einen Unfall gehabt hatte und Ginny jetzt dringend brauchte. "Ist der Nachtflug nach Dublin schon weg?" Mac zeigte der Dame am Counter seine Marke, " ja, Detective, vor zwanzig Minuten", Mac blickte ratlos in den Nachthimmel, wie kam Ginny nur auf die Idee, er hätte eine Affäre mit Stella und warum vertraute sie ihm nicht einfach und warf alles weg? Sie konnte ihn nicht lieben, sonst wäre sie doch nicht gegangen, oder...

**So, Ginny und Mac´s Liebe ist einer Intrige zum Opfer gefallen, im nächsten Kapitel gehts dann im hier und jetzt weiter**


	6. Moira

"Bist Du verrückt geworden", schrie Jo und packte Don am Kragen, "was auch immer Dein Problem mit Mac ist, löst das doch friedlich." Don war kaum zu beruhigen und machte sich von Jo los. "Was ist mit Ginny?" fragte Mac, der sich von seinem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte und wieder stand. "Als ob Dich das interessieren würde, verdammt Mac, Du bist mein Freund, wie konntest Du Ginny nur so weh tun, Du weist doch, was sie mir bedeutet", "was ist mit Ginny?" fragte Mac noch einmal. "Du hast kein Recht, danach zu fragen, Mac, gar keines!" Don drehte sich um und ging wütend Richtung Aufzug. "Du kümmerst Dich um Mac, ich mich um Don", sagte Jo zu Adam und lief Flack hinterher.

"Sagst Du mir, was da gerade los war?" fragte Jo im Aufzug, "und wer ist Ginny?" Flack schwieg und Jo merkte, daß er versuchte sich in den Griff zu kriegen. Seit sie Don kannte, hatte Jo ihn nie so erlebt, sie kannte ihn als humorvollen, hilfsbereiten und verlässlichen Kollegen. "Don?" "Ginny ist meine Cousine", sagte er widerwillig. "Und?" Flack schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand des Aufzugs. "Als Jess damals gestorben ist, gings mir verdammt mies. Ginny ist aus Irland gekommen und eine Weile bei mir geblieben." "Was hat das mit Mac zu tun?" "Er hat sie flachgelegt, Jo", knurrte er, das war nicht gut, dachte Jo und mit Sicherheit war das nicht alles. Mac und Don waren befreundet, Don hätte den beiden keine Steine in den Weg gelegt, da war sich Jo sicher. "Er hat mit ihr geschlafen, obwohl er mit Stella zusammen war." brach es aus Don heraus. "Das würde Mac nie tun", sagte Jo überzeugt. "Stella hat es mir selbst gesagt, Jo und Gin hat die beiden quasi inflagranti in der Umkleide erwischt, jetzt sag mir nochmal, daß Mac sowas nicht tut." Jo war entsetzt, sie konnte verstehen, daß Don sauer war, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Mac so ein Schwein sein sollte. "Wir gehen da drüben eine Kaffee trinken und Du erzählst mir allen von Anfang an", sagte sie entschieden. Das musste ein großes Missverständnis sein, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es da nicht.

Adam reichte Mac einen Ice pack. "Danke", murmelte der. "Hattest Du den verdient?" fragte Adam und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. "Wenn Du eine ehrliche Antwort willst, Adam, die kann ich Dir nicht geben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es eigentlich geht." "Anscheinend hast Du den bro-code gebrochen, Mac und das ist übel", "würdest Du das wohl so erklären, daß ich das verstehe, Adam", "ein bro datet niemals die Schwester, die Ex oder die Mutter eines anderen bro´s. Cousinen sind nicht extra erwähnt, aber ich denke, das ist genau so, als ob Du mit Sam was angefangen hättest." schloss Adam seine Ausführungen. "Dann bin ich wohl ein verdammt mieser bro", sagte Mac frustriert.

"Und dann hat Ginny gesehen, wie es die beiden getan haben?" fragte Jo ernüchtert, "nicht ganz, Stella ist aus der Umkleide rausgekommen und hat sich an den Haaren und ihrer Kleidung rumgefummelt und als Ginny rein ist, hat sich Mac gerade das Hemd wieder zugeknöpft. Was glaubst Du denn, was da passiert ist? Ne Runde Monopoly?" Flack wurde wieder sauer und stiess seinen Kaffee fast um. "Fuck", fluchte er laut. Jo legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, "Don, bitte. Warum hat Dir Ginny jetzt erzählt, was damals passiert ist, ich meine sie hätte nie darüber reden müssen." "Ich hab ihr keine Wahl gelassen", Flack machte seine Brieftasche auf und zog ein Foto heraus. "Deswegen", sagte er leise und reichte Jo das Foto. Die junge Frau, die da zusammen mit einem kleinen Mädchen in die Kamera winkte, wirkte glücklich und sehr sympathisch, fand Jo. "Und davon weis Mac nichts, oder?" Jo hatte sofort das Offensichtliche erkannt. Don schüttelte den Kopf, "und von mir wird er das auch nicht erfahren, Jo, darauf kannst Du Gift nehmen." Jo schüttelte den Kopf, "ganz egal, was da zwischen Mac und Ginny passiert ist, sie kann Mac seine Tochter nicht vorenthalten, das geht einfach nicht, Don. Du musst mit ihr reden, versprichst Du mir das?" Sie knuffte seinen Oberarm, "versprichs mir, na los", Flack nickte, er hatte Jo noch nie etwas abschlagen können.

Jo schickte Flack nach Hause und betrat Mac´s Büro. "Willst Du mir auch eine reinhauen? Dann tu Dir keinen Zwang an, Jo", brummte Mac. "Ich hab Don´s Version gehört, Deine will ich auch wissen, Mac." Mac war versucht, sich auszuschweigen, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. "Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe mich auf den ersten Blick in Gin verliebt. Ich weis nicht woran das gelegen hat, sie sieht Flack ähnlich, das hat sie vertraut gemacht. Vielleicht war es das. Wir haben ein Weile versucht, zu ignorieren, was da zwischen uns ist, aber irgendwann ging das nicht mehr. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, ich hätte Don das mit Gin und mir gleich sagen müssen, aber wir wollten nichts überstürzen. Und dann war da dieser verdammte Tag, ich wollte mit ihm reden, aber Ginny ist aufgetaucht und sie war vollkommen durch den Wind, sie hat mich in der Umkleide bezichtigt, eine Affäre mit Stella zu haben, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie auf so einen Unsinn gekommen ist", "vielleicht durch die Tatsache, daß Du mit Stella da gerade rumgemacht hattest?" unterbrach ihn Jo unwillig und Mac starrte sie an, "ich habe nichts dergleichen getan, Jo! Seid Ihr alle verrückt geworden, ich habe Ginny nie hintergangen, warum sollte ich das denn tun?!" "Mac hat wirklich nichts gemacht, Jo", mischte sich Danny ein, "entschuldigt, ich habe zugehört. Ich war an diesem Tag auch da, Mac hat mich blos nicht gesehen, ich bin auf der hinteren Bank gelegen, mein Rücken hat mich an dem Tag fast umgebracht. Stella kam rein und hat ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt und ist wieder gegangen, ich wollte gerade was sagen, da ist Gin gekommen und hat Mac nieder gemacht, sie hat sich sehr wütend und verletzt angehört." "Warum hast Du nie was gesagt?" fragte Mac überrascht, "weil ich mich nicht in Deine Privatangelegenheiten einmischen wollte, das war eine Sache zwischen Dir und ihr und, shit, ich wünschte, ich hätte was gesagt." antwortete Danny. "Aber eigentlich ist das sowieso alles egal, Ginny hat mir keine Chance gegeben, etwas zu erklären, sie ist einfach gegangen. Flack hat ein paar Monate später erzählt, sie wäre wieder mit ihrem Ex zusammen und mittlerweile haben sie sogar ein Kind miteinander. So groß kann also Ginny´s Liebe zu mir nicht gewesen sein." Mac war leise geworden, bei den letzten Worten, es schmerzte ganz offensichtlich. "Ich wäre jetzt gerne allein", sagte er und Danny verlies mit Jo das Büro.

"Warte mal, Danny", sagte Jo und zog ihn mit in ihr Büro. "Zwischen Mac und Stella, war da irgendwann mal was?" Sie glaubte Mac, das was er zum Schluss gesagt hatte, klang zu tiefst verletzt. Niemals wäre er zweigleisig gefahren, Jo hatte da so einen Verdacht. "Natürlich kann ich das jetzt nicht beschwören, Jo, Du weist, wie verschlossen Mac sein kann, aber ich denke nicht, daß da je was war. Stella und er waren befreundet, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hatte manchmal den Eindruck, Stella ist das nicht genug gewesen. Sie war damals eifersüchtig auf Peyton, als sie weg war hat sie Mac vollkommen in Beschlag genommen. Denkst Du Stella hat Mac´s Beziehung sabotiert?" "Ich weis es nicht, aber für meinen Geschmack gibt es hier zu viele Zufälle." Jo beschloss, noch ein bisschen herum zu schnüfflen. Wenn sie recht hatte mit ihrer Vermutung, dann würde sie alles tun um aus Mac und Ginny wieder ein glückliches Paar zu machen, auch um Don wieder lachen zu sehen, sie mochte es, wenn er fröhlich war.

Zwei Tage später saß Ginevra in einem Flieger Richtung New York. Don hatte sie eindringlich gebeten zu kommen. Ginny wollte nicht, es hiess daß alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen würden, andererseits brach diese Wunde jedesmal auf, wenn sie Moira ansah. Ginny war fast verrückt geworden als sie festgestellt hatte, daß sie schwanger war. Sie verstand das nicht, sie hatten doch immer ein Kondom benutzt. Sie war da immer sorgfältig, sie vertrug die Pille nicht. Irgendwann sprach sie Don dann auf seinen geplünderten Vorrat im Bad an und er erklärte, daß die Dinger eigentlich für den Müll waren, sie waren schon relativ alt. Gin musste damals hysterisch lachen, wer kontrollierte schon das Haltbarkeitsdatum von Kondomen?

Am Anfang war die Kleine Ginny sehr ähnlich gewesen, es war ein leichtes, Don weis zu machen, Sean wäre der Vater. Aber je älter Moira wurde, desto ähnlicher sah sie Mac und als Don dann letztes Mal zu Besuch kam, hatte ihn die Ähnlichkeit fast umgeworfen. "Mama", quäkte die Kleine und hielt ihrer Mutter einen Bauklotz hin. Ginny lächelte, "was soll ich damit machen, Süsse?" sie lies das Klötzchen von einer Hand in die andere wandern und Moira giggelte glücklich. Noch drei Stunden, dachte Gin, dann bin ich wieder da, wo alles angefangen hat.


	7. Weitere Verbündete

Don wartete in der Ankunftshalle. Er hatte auf Ginny eingeredet wie auf einen kranken Gaul, sie wollte nicht kommen, aber vernünftigerweise hatte sie sich dann doch in den Flieger gesetzt, mit Moira. Er winkte, als er sie sah und Moira sagte laut und deutlich, "Donnie" "Hey, das konnte sie aber letztes Mal noch nicht", er umarmte Gin und nahm die Kleine hoch, "Hallo meine Süsse, wie geht´s Dir?" Mo lachte, wie immer, wenn sie Don sah. "Weis Mac, daß ich da bin?" Flack schüttelte den Kopf, "natürlich nicht, ausserdem reden wir im Moment nicht." "Es tut mir leid, aber ich hab Dir gesagt, Du sollst die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, nicht ihm eine reinhauen. Auch wenn er die vielleicht verdient hat." "Du, Ginny Flack, bist die, der gar nichts leid tun muss. Und jetzt komm."

"Oh Gott, Don, woher hast Du das alles?" In Don´s kleiner Bleibe sah es aus wie bei Toys R us, sogar ein richtiges Kinderbett hatte er im Schlafzimmer stehen. "Leihgabe von Jo", "Jo?" fragte Ginny lächelnd, "nur eine Kollegin, allerdings eine sehr nette. Du wirst sie mögen, ganz sicher." Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte es und Jo kam. "So, ich denke, das ist jetzt alles", lachte sie und sah Ginny freundlich an. "Sie müssen Ginevra sein, herzlich willkommen." Jo umarmte die sprachlose Gin und zwinkerte Don zu, der Moira auf dem Arm hatte. "Das steht Dir gut, Du solltest ernsthaft darüber nachdenken", lachte sie und Ginny mit. Diese Jo war ganz anders als Stella, dachte sie erleichtert. Vielleicht war es doch keine so falsche Idee, zu kommen. "Ein paar Sachen stehen noch vor der Tür, Don." Sie nahm ihm die Kleine ab und kitzelte ihren Bauch. "Ich weis, sie wollten nicht kommen, Ginny, aber es ist die einzig richtige Entscheidung. Mac hat sie nicht betrogen, ganz sicher nicht." sagte Jo, "wir sind uns sicher, daß Stella gelogen hat, sie wollte sie einfach aus dem Weg haben."

Mac war zu Hause und dachte an Ginny. So oft er auch versuchte, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, so oft tauchte sie wieder auf. Er wusste noch genau, wie sie sich anfühlte und konnte immer noch hören, wie sie lachte. Ich hätte mich nie in sie verlieben dürfen, dachte Mac, aber es war schwierig, dem Herz zu sagen, daß es das nicht durfte. Als Don ihm irgendwann von Sean und den Kind erzählt hatte, war er fast durchgedreht, es tat weh, verdammt weh. Don´s kräftiger linker Haken brachte buchstäblich mit einem Schlag alles wieder an die Oberfläche. Er schenkte sich noch ein Glas Scotch ein und sah aus dem Fenster. Ich hätte ihr nachfliegen müssen, dachte er, aber ich war feige, die Zweifel waren einfach zu groß, Ginny war gerade Anfang dreißig, während er..., ganz zweifellos war sie mit Sean besser dran. Mac leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und machte es gleich nochmal voll, es war heute irgendwie egal, dachte er.

"Wow", sagte Hawkes am nächsten Morgen, "da hatte jemand eine sehr kurze Nacht", Mac zog es vor, auf diese Bemerkung nicht zu antworten. "Haben die wieder Snider geschickt?" fragte er statt dessen. Hawkes nickte, "nachdem Flack und Du ja nicht miteinander redet, wäre eine Zusammenarbeit im Moment wohl schwierig. Wollt Ihr nicht versuchen, die Sache zu klären? Ihr seid doch Freunde, Du und Flack." "Haben wir nur ein Opfer?" fragte Mac und Sheldon stöhnte kaum hörbar, "das Zimmer hinten rechts, Danny macht gerade Fotos." Mac ging wortlos zum angegebenen Raum, Sturköpfe, alle beide, dachte Hawkes. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was wirklich der Auslöser für den Knatsch war, die Gerüchteküche war aber in vollem Gange. Anscheinend war Don´s Cousine darin verwickelt. Sheldon erinnerte sich an die immer fröhliche Ginny, sie hatte Don damals sehr geholfen. Er hoffte aufrichtig, daß sich alles einrenken würde, er mochte Snider auch nicht.

"Todesursache, Sid?" fragte Mac in der Autopsie, "die Offensichtliche, Mac. Kaliber 45, mitten in die Brust, der Mann hatte keine Chance, er war sofort tot. Die Kugel ist auf dem Weg zu Danny. Ansonsten, keinerlei Abwehrverletzungen, ich lehne mich mal aus dem Fenster, unverhofft kommt oft?" Sid grinste ein bisschen, aber Mac hatte seinen kleinen Witz gar nicht registriert. "Sonst irgendwas, was uns weiterhelfen könnte?" "Vielleicht ein bisschen Information?" fragte Sid und bezog sich nicht auf den aktuellen Fall. "Wir haben ihn im Hinterzimmer einer Bar gefunden, Dr. Hammerback." sagte Mac steif, der Nächste der ihn direkt oder indirekt auf die Sache ansprechen würde, musste sich warm anziehen, Mac beherrschte sich im Moment nur sehr mühsam. Er würde das mit Flack klären müssen, so schnell wie möglich, dachte er.

Don war schon weg, als Ginny am Morgen aufwachte. Sie hatte von Mac geträumt, von dem Tag, an dem sie sich das letzte Mal geliebt hatten. Sie vermisste seine Zärtlichkeiten so sehr und sie fragte sich, ob sie es wagen konnte, zu glauben, was Don und Jo sagten. Medusa eine Lügnerin? Gin hatte auch nie nur ansatzweise über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht, es war alles viel zu offensichtlich gewesen, dann die Enttäuschung mit Sean, kurz vorher. Sie war völlig verunsichert, es war alles so klar gewesen, als sie damals in den Flieger nach Hause gestiegen war. Und jetzt? Konnte man zwei Jahre so einfach ungeschehen machen? Und Moira? Gin wusste nicht einmal, ob Mac Kinder mochte, geschweige denn haben wollte. "Mama", sagte Mo wie aufs Stichwort und sah ihre Mutter ernst an. In diesem Augenblick sah sie wieder genau so aus wie Mac, Ginny wischte sich schnell eine Träne weg, "guten Morgen, mein Schatz" sagte sie lächelnd.

"Hey Boss", sagte Danny und betrat Mac´s Büro. "Neuigkeiten zur Tatwaffe. Bisher wurde sie dreimal benutzt, das erste Opfer war Tankwart, Fred Morrison vor sechs Monaten, dann zwei Monate später Kyle Adams, Barmann genau wie Lewis Smith unser aktuelles Opfer." "Irgendwelche Verbindungen zwischen den Opfern?" wollte Mac wissen, Danny schüttelte den Kopf, "noch keine bekannt, aber Hawkes ist dran. Mal was anderes, Mac, es ist Elternabend im Kindergarten und unser Babysitter hat abgesagt, könntest Du heute Abend kurzfristig einspringen? Du hättest dann echt was gut bei Lindsay und mir." "Wann soll ich da sein?" fragte Mac, ein bisschen Abwechslung und vor allem Ablenkung würde ihm guttun, dachte er. Danny grinste, "so bis 18.30, wenn es Dir recht ist, danke nochmal." "Schon gut, ich kümmere mich gern um Lucy", Danny verlies das Büro mit einem Grinsen, das noch ein bisschen breiter war. Jo empfing ihn schon auf dem Gang, "hat er ja gesagt?" "Wer kann zu mir schon nein sagen", antwortete Danny. Er und Lindsay hatten sich spontan dazu bereit erklärt, Mac und Ginny zu ihrem Glück zu verhelfen, nachdem sie die ganze Geschichte kannten. Mac würde heute Abend auf zwei Kinder aufpassen müssen, ganz unvorhergesehen, natürlich.


	8. Alleskleber hilft da nicht

"Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht", sagte Ginny zu Jo. "Wir sind uns doch darüber im Klaren, daß Du nicht einfach so mit Moira auftauchen und "Überraschung" rufen kannst, oder", mischte sich Don ein und Ginny nickte, "deswegen werden wir Mo vorschicken", ergänzte Jo, "Mac wird ihr nicht widerstehen können, da bin ich sicher." "Na gut", kam es von Gin, "sehen wir, wohin uns das führt."

Sie wurden von Danny und Lindsay bereits erwartet. "Jetzt sieh Dir das blos an", sagte Lindsay begeistert und lachte Ginny und die Kleine an, "darf ich sie mal nehmen?" "Kommt doch rein", Danny schob seine Frau etwas beiseite und lies Don und Ginny herein. Moira lachte mit Lindsay, "wo habt Ihr Jo gelassen?" wollte sie wissen. "Sie sucht noch nach einem Parkplatz. Ich muss mich bei Euch beiden bedanken, das ist nicht selbstverständlich." antwortete Gin leise. "Ich bin auch in dieser Umkleide gewesen", erklärte Danny ernst. "Ich hätte etwas sagen müssen, ich habe gehört, wie verletzt und wütend Du warst, Gin. Stella und Mac haben ein paar Worte gewechselt, das war wirklich alles." "Das hat mir Jo schon erzählt", meinte Ginny. "Also war das Telefongespräch mit Mac auch ein Fake?" "Stella hat einmal gelogen, warum nicht auch ein zweites Mal?" stellte Lindsay fest und gab Mo an Ginny zurück, "sie ist so ein freundliches, offenes Kind, Gin", "im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater", brummelte Don und kassierte einen liebevollen Schubs seiner Cousine. Don´s Handy meldete sich, "Flack? Ja ist gut, wir kommen", das war Jo, sie steht in zweiter Reihe, wir müssen los." Gin reichte die Tasche weiter, "da ist alles nötige drin, sie hat gegessen, es dürfte keine Probleme geben, sie schläft auch immer sofort ein. Gute Nacht, mein Schatz", sie küsste Moira noch bevor sie mit Don ging.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, daß Stella so etwas abgezogen hat", sagte Lindsay, als sie Moira zu Lucy ins Kinderzimmer gebracht hatte. "Denkst Du, sie haben noch eine Chance?" "Ich weis es nicht, Baby, aber ich bin sicher, Mac liebt Ginny noch. Du hättest ihn hören müssen, im Büro. Er war so, ich weis auch nicht, traurig?" Danny küsste seine Frau, "Ich bin so froh, daß ich Dich habe, Baby. Ganz ernsthaft."

Mac kam überpünktlich um viertel nach sechs. "Hey, gut daß Du da bist", kam es von Lindsay. "Wir haben nämlich noch ein kleines Problem dazubekommen. Meine Nachbarin von gegenüber, Jennifer, steckt in der gleichen Klemme wie wir, anscheinend wollen alle Teenies auf diese spezielle Fete. Und mir ist vorhin rausgerutscht, daß wir jemanden für Lucy haben und.." "Ich soll auf zwei Kinder aufpassen" sagte Mac resigniert und Linsay nickte. "Aber wenn Du Dir das nicht zutraust, also eventuell könnte Danny hierbleiben?" Sie schenkte Mac einen Augenaufschlag und Danny war gerade mächtig überrascht, welche manipulativen Fähigkeiten seine Frau besaß. "Ich hab das im Griff", sagte Mac optimistisch, "was muss ich wissen?" "Bei Lucy kennst Du Dich ja aus und Moira ist auch ein ganz liebes, unproblematisches Kind. Sie ist jünger als Lucy, aber total süss, aber das siehst Du ja gleich." Mac folgte Lindsay und Danny ins Kinderzimmer, "Onkel Mac", sagte Lucy sofort und stürzte zu ihm, Mac lachte, "hallo, meine Kleine, Du hast heute Besuch, hat Deine Mum gesagt", Lucy nickte, "das ist Mo", und Moira schaute Mac mit riesigen grau-blauen Augen an und lächelte sofort. "Hallo Süsse", Mac setzte sich zu Moira auf den Boden. " Ihr könnt ruhig gehen, wir kommen hier bestimmt zurecht." "Da bin ich sicher", grinste Danny. "Bis später."

Mac bekam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, immer wenn er Moira ansah. Genau so könnte seine Tochter aussehen, seine und Ginny´s. Er versuchte, sich seine sentimentale Stimmung nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber Mo war ein aufmerksames Kind. "Da, Mama, Mo", sagte sie und gab Mac ihre Stoffgiraffe. "Danke, Schätzchen, Du willst nicht, daß ich traurig bin, das ist lieb von Dir." Moira lachte wieder, "Mo lieb", sagte sie überzeugt und reichte ihm auch noch einen ihrer Bauklötze. "Na gut", sagte Mac, "einen Turm bauen wir noch, dann gehts ins Bett. Lucy schläft schon und Du bist doch auch müde." Eine viertel Stunde später hatte Mac auch Moira ins Bett gebracht. Er setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und schlug sein mitgebrachtes Buch auf. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren, Mac hatte das Gefühl auf eine riesige Leuchtreklame zu starren, ohne deren Sinn zu verstehen.

"Na, alles in Ordnung?" fragten Danny und Lindsay, als sie eine Weile später wieder nach Hause kamen. "Natürlich, ich bin der geborene Babysitter, wusstet Ihr das nicht?" Danny lachte, "bleibst Du noch auf ein Bier?" Mac nickte, je später er in seine einsame Wohnung zurück musste, umso besser. "Du hast noch nie von dieser Jennifer erzählt", fragte er bei Lindsay nach. "Echt nicht? Das ist eine etwas traurige Geschichte Mac. Sie und ihr Freund haben sich getrennt, wegen eines Missverständnisses. Jetzt sind beide sehr unglücklich, aber da kann man wohl nichts machen." sagte Lindsay beiläufig, "kümmert er sich wenigstens um sein Kind?" fragte Mac und Danny schüttelte den Kopf, "er weis es nicht, Mac, sie hat es ihm nie gesagt." "Muss ein ziemlicher Idiot sein", murmelte Mac und nahm nachdenklich einen Schluck aus der Flasche. "Also, ich glaube, er ist einfach nur stur", bemerkte Lindsay, "oder er hat Angst vor seinen Gefühlen."

"Als Ginny damals gegangen ist, wollte ich ihr hinterher fliegen", gab Mac unvermittelt zu. "Ich weis immer noch nicht, warum sie glauben konnte, daß ich sie betrüge. Mittlerweile bin ich der Ansicht, es war ihr ganz recht, immerhin war sie kurze Zeit später wieder mit ihrem Ex zusammen. Ginny hat mich nie geliebt, ich hätte mich nur zum Affen gemacht." Mac trank sein Bier aus, "ich muss jetzt los" sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Die müssen unbedingt miteinander reden", kam es von Danny, "ich hätte mir das einfacher vorgestellt." "Einfach wäre gut, Danny, aber hier ist viel Porzellan zerschlagen worden, Du kannst nicht den Alleskleber holen und die Teller wieder heil machen."

"Was hat Lindsay gesagt?" fragte Don als Ginny aufgelegt hatte. "Er ist überzeugt, daß ich ihn nie geliebt habe." Ginny fing an zu weinen, "ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, Don. Das renkt sich doch nie wieder ein, aber ich musste ja zu Hause alles stehen und liegen lassen und wieder herkommen, wie oft kann ein Herz zerbrechen, Don? Was denkst Du zweimal, dreimal? Weist Du wie schlimm das war, Moira ganz alleine zu kriegen? Mit all den glücklichen Vätern, die ihre Frauen so umsorgt haben? Ich hab wochenlang nur geheult, nach Mo´s Geburt." Ginny schluchzte laut, "ich will doch nur glücklich sein, Don, warum funktioniert das nicht?" Don zog sie in seine Arme, "das wird schon, mein Schatz, das wird schon."

**So, jetzt hat Mac seine Tochter kennengelernt, erkennt aber das Offensichtliche nicht. Ginny ist verzweifelt, Mac ist frustriert, keine guten Voraussetzungen für eine glückliche Zukunft...by the way, vielen lieben Dank, an alle die mitlesen, ich stell mal ein paar brownies hin**


	9. Hilft das Universum?

"Pack den Koffer wieder aus, Gin. Um Himmels Willen, Du wirfst doch sonst nicht gleich die Flinte ins Korn." "Begreifst Du es nicht, Don? Er will mich nicht und er will auch Moira nicht!" Don packte Ginny an den Oberarmen, "willst Du wieder weglaufen, wie vor zwei Jahren? Dann machst Du Dir es aber verdammt einfach. Denkst Du einmal an Moira? Was willst Du ihr denn sagen, wenn sie mal alt genug ist, um nach ihrem Vater zu fragen? Tut mir leid, Schatz, Du hast keinen Vater, weil Deine Mutter ein feiges Huhn ist?" "Ich bin nicht feige, Don", sagte sie empört. "Nein? Warum haust Du dann ab?" Don ging wütend in die Küche und klapperte mit irgendwelchen Tassen und Töpfen.

"Ich hab Kakao gemacht", sagte er kurz darauf, Ginny musste lächeln und ging zu ihm. Don reichte ihr den Becher, "ich hab ihn ein bisschen verfeinert, also Vorsicht. Bleibst Du jetzt?" Ginny nickte, "Du hast extra Kakao für mich gemacht, natürlich bleibe ich."

Mac kriegte das Gefühl nicht aus dem Kopf, daß ihm etwas ganz entscheidendes entgangen war. Er drehte sich im Bett nochmal um. 4.30 Uhr. Er stöhnte und stand auf, es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn. Mac setzte sich auf die Couch und machte den Fernseher an. Er zappte sich durch die Programme und gähnte ausgiebig. Wie konnte man todmüde sein und dennoch nicht schlafen können, dachte er ärgerlich. "Fische", sagte die Dame vom Esotherikkanal gerade, " Ihr Leben erfährt eine entscheidende Wende. Dinge, die bereits verloren geglaubt waren, rücken wieder in greifbare Nähe. Zögern Sie nicht wieder, das Glück, das Sie suchen, wird nicht ewig warten. Empfangen Sie es mit einem Lächeln." Mac stöhnte, wollte sich jetzt das Universum in sein Liebesleben einmischen? Als ob er jemals an solche Dinge geglaubt hätte... Ob die Frau Ginny meinte? Sie war für ihn verloren, konnte er sie wiederfinden? "Du bist so ein Idiot, Mac Taylor" sagte er laut und machte die Kaffeemaschine an. Horoskope, kompletter Blödsinn.

Lindsay klingelte und brachte Moira vorbei. "Es tut mit seid, daß es nicht besser gelaufen ist, Ginny. Mac ist einfach manchmal so stur. Aber Mo und er mochten sich auf Anhieb. Du solltest nicht so pessimistisch sein." Ginny seufzte, "das sagt Don auch und ich würde es gerne glauben." "Wir werden uns was einfallen lassen, Ginny. Ich habe übrigens Don´s Zeitung aus seinem Briefkasten gefischt, bitte schön. Geschlafen hat Mo sehr gut, gefrühstückt haben wir auch. Ich muss jetzt los, bye, Ginny." Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich und als Lindsay gegangen war, warf Ginny einen Blick in die Zeitung. Was sprach ihr Horoskop für heute? Löwe: Glauben Sie nicht, daß Sie Ihre Vergangenheit abstreifen können, wie einen alten Mantel. Gefühle lassen sich nicht ausschalten. Denken Sie nach, seien Sie offen für Neues, vor allem in beruflicher Hinsicht. Klugschwätzer, dachte Ginny und schug dennoch die Stellenangebote auf. Schaden konnte das ja nicht.

"Hey", sagte Don und betrat Mac´s Büro. Können wir reden?" "Also willst Du mir heute keine reinhauen?" fragte Mac vorsichtig und Flack grinste verlegen. "Nein, ich bin heute friedlicher Stimmung. Kann ich mich setzen?" "Natürlich", nickte Mac. "Es tut mir leid, daß ich so ausgetickt bin. Was Ginny mir erzählt hat, hat mich einfach so aufgewühlt. Sie wollte nie, daß ich Dir eine reinhaue, das war meine Idee." "Warum ist sie gegangen, Don? Sie hat mich einfach verlassen!" Mac war unvermittelt laut geworden und hörte auf im Büro hin und her zu laufen. "Mac", sagte Don ruhig, "sie dachte Du schläfst mit Stella." "Ich weis nicht, wie oft ich mir diesen Mist noch anhören muss, ich habe niemals mit Stella geschlafen!" "Sie hat es gedacht, weil Stella das gesagt hat." "Stella hat was gesagt?" Mac war entsetzt, "das glaube ich nicht", "das solltest Du. Oder hast Du jemals ein Gespräch am Telefon mit ihr geführt, bei dem sie gesagt hat, 'ich Dich auch?' Mac musste sich setzen. "Ich hab das gehört Mac, und Stella hat mich beiseite genommen und mich gebeten es für mich zu behalten. Sie hat gesagt, daß das schon länger läuft und ich Rindvieh habe es Ginny erzählt." Mac schwieg eine Weile. "Als Stella sich nach New Orleans verabschiedet hat, sagte sie, es täte ihr leid, das mit Ginny. Ich wusste damals nicht, was sie damit gemeint hat." Sagte er dann. "Hast Du Ginny geliebt, Mac?" wollte Don wissen und Mac nickte nur. "Ich hätte mich für Euch gefreut, für meinen besten Freund und meine geliebtes Cousinchen." Flack reichte Mac einen Zettel. "Ginny´s Nummer, was Du damit anfängst, ist Deine Sache. Aber wenn Du sie anrufst, dann vermassel es nicht. Sonst bin ich gezwungen, Dir noch eine reinzuhauen und das würde ich sehr ungern tun." Flack verlies Mac´s Büro und machte einen Abstecher zu Jo.

"Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte sie neugierig. "Nicht so prickelnd", antwortete Don. "Laut Lindsay und Danny glaubt Mac nicht, daß Gin ihn geliebt hat. Aber mit Moira ist er gut zurechtgekommen, die Kleine ist bestimmt kein Problem." "Die Beiden müssten sich aussprechen, vielleicht ist der direkte Weg, der Beste." sagte Jo und schaute Don fragend an. "Ich habe ihm gerade ihre Nummer gegeben und ihn über Stella´s Intrige aufgeklärt, mehr kann ich im Moment nicht machen. Und jetzt muss ich dringend los, mein Boss wartet seit fünf Minuten."

"Das gefällt mir alles sehr gut, Miss Flack. Man kann sehen, daß Sie das Thema begeistert." "Danke, Mr. Hamilton. Ich habe noch nicht als Kostümbildnerin gearbeitet, aber ich habe mein eigenes kleines Label in Dublin und meinen Meisterbrief als Schneiderin. Mir ist einfach nur wichtig, weiterhin als freie Designerin arbeiten zu können, ohne in einen Konflikt mit meinem Arbeitgeber zu geraten." Hamilton nickte verständnisvoll. "Das müssten Sie hier nicht befürchten. Darf ich fragen, warum sie aus Irland weg möchten?" "Natürlich", sagte Gin, "der Vater meines Kindes lebt hier." "Gut", sagte Hamilton, schob Ginny´s Entwürfe zusammen und reichte ihr die Hand. "Dann dürfen Sie sich als Mitglied der Hamilton Drama Group fühlen, wenn Sie möchten."

Und Ginny wollte. Sie hatte die Stellenanzeige am Morgen entdeckt und eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie würde in New York bleiben, egal, ob sie mit Mac wieder zusammen kam oder nicht. Moira brauchte auch eine männliche Bezugsperson und Don liebte die Kleine. Ihr kleines Atelier in Dublin konnte Fiona weiterführen und "Bohemian Gin" würde sie übers Internet vertreiben. Sie hatte sich lange genug um Entscheidungen gedrückt, es wurde Zeit, ihr Leben wieder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Von wegen, feige, dachte sie. Also hatte sie den Vormittag damit zugebracht, Skizzen für die Romeo und Julia Produktion der Hamilton Drama Group anzufertigen und am späten Nachmittag Moira bei Jo untergebracht. Ginny fühlte sich gut, sie würde den Horoskop-Heini in ihr Nachtgebet mit einschliessen.

Als Mac aus der Ballistik wieder kam, hörte er Kinderlachen aus Jo´s Büro. Ellie konnte das nicht sein, die war schon im Teeniealter. Er schaute vorsichtig zu Jo hinein, das war Moira, dachte er überrascht. "Störe ich?" fragte er und betrat das Büro. "Durchaus nicht, Du kennst die Kleine schon, oder? Danny und Lindsay helfen ihrer Nachbarin ein wenig aus, die hat es im Moment nicht leicht." erklärte Jo vorsichtig. "Hey, Süsse", sagte Mac liebevoll und Mo streckte sofort die Arme nach ihm aus. "Mama weg", lies sie vorwurfsvoll verlauten und Mac musste lachen. "Sie kommt bestimmt gleich wieder, Mo." Er nahm die Kleine auf den Arm und streichelte über ihre dunklen Locken. "Ich kann mich ein bisschen um sie kümmern, wenn es Dir recht ist?" Jo nickte nur, ein Wort und sie hätte angefangen zu weinen. Irgendwie mussten Mac und Ginny wieder zusammen finden, darüber gab es gar keine Diskussion.

"Was ist denn das für ein Kind bei Mac?" fragte Adam und hielt Jo am Shirt fest. "Eine Leihgabe von einer Freundin", sagte Jo vage. Adam war ein echtes Plappermäulchen. Je weniger er wusste, umso besser. "Er macht das echt gut", sagte er, "man könnte fast meinen, sie ist seine. Wie lange ist das mit Ginny nochmal her?" "Adam, noch ein Wort und ich werde Dich hier auf der Stelle erschiessen, verstehst Du?" Jo klang nicht, als würde sie Witze machen. "Tatsache?" Adam grinste, "ich werde mit niemandem drüber sprechen, versprochen."

Moira brabbelte vor sich hin und spielte mit ihrer Giraffe. Mac saß mit ihr auf dem Boden und beobachtete fasziniert, wie viele unterschiedliche Gesichtsausdrücke die Kleine hatte. Eine Welle der Zuneigung überschwemmte Mac, Claire und er wollten sich Zeit lassen, mit Kindern. Bisher fehlten ihm Kinder nicht, aber diese Kleine machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, daß es doch so war. Mo wurde plötzlich traurig, "Mama weg" sagte sie wieder und krabbelte auf Mac´s Schoß. Sie fing an zu weinen und drückte sich an Mac, "Mama?" "Mama kommt wieder", sagte er leise und wiegte sie sachte hin und her, "Mama kommt wieder."


	10. Worst Case?

"Ich wünschte, Ginny könnte das sehen", sagte Danny zu Jo, als sie vor Mac´s Büro standen. Jo schniefte vernehmlich, "ja, ich auch." Mo war inzwischen eingeschlafen und Mac hatte sie auf seine Couch gelegt. Er deckte sie mit seiner Jacke zu und schob einen Stuhl vor, damit sie beim Schlafen nicht herunterfallen konnte. Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und kümmerte sich um seinen Papierkram. Allerdings warf er nebenbei immer wieder ein wachsames Auge auf die Kleine.

Mit einem leisen "Hey," betrat Danny Mac´s Büro. "Wir haben was Neues in Bezug auf den Mord in der Bar, es taucht immer wieder ein Bill Norton in den Befragungen auf, er kannte alle drei Opfer. Flack ist auf der Suche nach ihm." "Flack? Und was ist mit Snider?" fragte Mac, "Nachdem Ihr wieder miteinander redet, haben wir ihn nach Hause geschickt, ich nehme an, das war in Deinem Sinn." Mac grinste ein bisschen, das war es tatsächlich. "Was ist eigentlich mit Moiras Mutter? Kümmert sie sich genug um die Kleine? Mo scheint sie sehr zu vermissen." stellte Mac fest. "Sie vermisst auch ihren Dad", sagte Danny leise und Mac meinte einen unterschwelligen Vorwurf zu hören. "Jennifer war bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch und das ist gut gelaufen, sie hat den Job. Ich kann Mo jetzt mit nach Hause nehmen, dann stört sie Dich nicht länger." "Moira stört mich nicht, Danny, ganz im Gegenteil. Du kannst mir den Kindersitz dalassen und ich bringe sie dann, wenn sie aufgewacht ist, wäre das in Ordnung?" bot Mac spontan an. "Du magst Sie", grinste Danny breit und Mac erwiderte, "wer könnte sie denn nicht mögen, sieh sie Dir doch an." Vielleicht solltest Du noch ein bisschen genauer hinsehen, dachte Danny so für sich. "Dann machen wir es so", nickte Danny und verlies das Büro.

Als er mit dem Sitz aus der Tiefgarage kam, stieg Ginny im Erdgeschoss zu. "Ja hallo, was machst Du denn hier?" fragte Danny überrascht. "Ich stelle mich meinen Dämonen. Pychiater nennen sowas 'Konfrontationstherapie'. Ich muss endlich mit Mac reden." Ginny atmete tief durch, Danny merkte, daß sie Angst hatte. "Hey, Mac hat mich gebeten, den Sitz dazulassen, Deine Kleine schläft selig in Mac´s Büro, er hat sich rührend um sie gekümmert. Kein Grund zur Panik, Gin. Es wird alles gut." Ginny lächelte, "Du bist ein netter Kerl, Danny, Lindsay hat Glück gehabt, mit Dir." "Da ist sie sich manchmal nicht so sicher", witzelte er. "Soll ich später zu Mac oder soll ich ihm den Sitz gleich bringen?" "Ich rede gleich mit ihm, irgendwann muss es ja sein", sagte Ginny entschlossen. "Ich drück Dir die Daumen", antwortete Danny als sich der Aufzug öffnete.

"Ich wollte meine Tochter abholen", sagte Ginny leise und betrat Mac´s Büro. Mac schaute auf, konnte das wahr sein? Ginny? Sie sah anders aus als früher, fast dürr, war sie, ihre Haare trug sie kürzer und das dunkle Braun hatte jetzt einen rötlichen Schimmer. Aber sie war unzweifelhaft seine Ginny. "Du bist "Jennifer"?" fragte er tonlos und plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr hin, "Mo ist meine Tochter?" "Ja", sagte Ginny einfach, "warum hast Du mir das nicht gesagt? Verdammt, Ginny, ich habe ein Recht auf sie." "Du tust mir weh, Mac" kam es ruhig von Ginny, Mac hatte angefangen sie zu schütteln. Sofort liess er sie los, "warum? Konntest Du mir nicht einfach vertrauen, Gin? Du wolltest mir doch gar keine Chance geben, zu erklären, daß da gar nichts war, zwischen Stella und mir. Warum hast Du gesagt, Du liebst mich, wenn es nicht so ist?" Mac´s Tonfall war scharf aber leise, auf keinen Fall wollte er Moira wecken. Ginny versuchte nicht zu weinen, so viele Vorwürfe hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie erkannte, daß sie nicht die Einzige war, die Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, Mac´s Schmerz war noch um einiges tiefer als ihrer. "Mama", sagte Mo plötzlich und setzte sich auf. "Mein Schatz, gehts Dir gut?" Ginny nahm ihre Tochter hoch, "Mama da", lächelte die Kleine Mac an und er lächelte zurück. "Das hab ich Dir doch versprochen, Mo", er strich über ihre Locken, "kann ich sie regelmäßig sehen oder muss ich mir einen Anwalt nehmen, Gin?" "Hältst Du mich für so boshaft, Mac?" fragte Ginny entsetzt, das hier war der worst case, wie konnte das so aus dem Ruder laufen? "Ich weis nicht, was ich denken soll, Ginny, hättest Du mir denn jemals von Moira erzählt? Hättest Du?"

Danny stand unschlüssig vor der Tür, das da drin sah nicht gut aus, konnten sich die Beiden nicht einfach in die Arme nehmen? "Flack? Ich bin´s, Messer, Du kommst am Besten sofort her, Ginny ist bei Mac und irgendwie läuft da was quer", Danny fühlte sich besser, nachdem er Don angerufen hatte.

"Ich weis es nicht, Mac", sagte Ginny ehrlich, "dann weis ich jetzt, was ich wissen muss", antwortete Mac ernüchtert. Moira schaute die ganze Zeit zwischen Mac und ihrer Mutter hin und her, "Mac lieb, Mama", sagte sie laut und vorwurfsvoll und streckte ihre Arme nach Mac aus. "Ich kann sie Dir nachher vorbeibringen, ich nehme an Du wohnst bei Don?" Ginny nickte, "bis ich was Eigenes habe, ab dem nächsten Ersten habe ich einen Job als Kostümbildnerin." Sie reichte Mac seine Tochter, "Du darfst noch ein bisschen bei Mac bleiben, Süsse, in Ordnung?" "Ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen, Ginny. Und ich wollte Dich vorhin nicht so.., es tut mir leid." "Ja, das tut es mir auch", erwiderte Ginny traurig und ging.

"Ginny!" rief ihr Jo hinterher und zerrte sie vom Aufzug weg. "So schlimm?" Jo wusste von Danny, das Gin bei Mac war, die sollten sich aber doch versöhnen und keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. "Kommen Sie mit, wir trinken erst einmal einen Tee, in Ordnung?" "Ich glaube er hasst mich, Jo", sagte Ginny kaum hörbar und Jo legte den Arm um sie. "Mac Taylor hasst niemanden, Ginny. Vielleicht ist er wütend, ganz sicher ist er verletzt, aber er hasst Sie nicht, Ginny, bestimmt nicht." "Sie haben ihn eben nicht gehört, er wollte wissen, ob er einen Anwalt braucht, wegen Mo, einen Anwalt!" Jo lies sie erst einmal hinsetzen. Mit zweimal Tee bewaffnet kam sie ein paar Minuten später wieder zurück in ihr Büro. Ginny sah immer noch furchtbar aus, aber wenigstens hatte sie nicht geweint. "Hier", sagte Jo und reichte ihr den Becher. "Wie lange würde ich kriegen, wenn ich Stella erschiessen würde?" fragte Ginny bitter. "Aber vielleicht hat Mac ja recht, sie hätte nie einen Keil zwischen uns treiben können, wenn wir uns wirklich geliebt und vertraut hätten." "Das ist kompletter Unsinn und Sie wissen das. Sie lieben Mac und er liebt Sie. Geben Sie doch jetzt nicht auf, Ginny. Natürlich können Sie beide nicht einfach vergessen, was war und zwei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Mac hat einiges zu verarbeiten, seien Sie geduldig Ginny. Ausserdem sind Sie eine attraktive Frau, das ist doch kein Nachteil, verstehen Sie was ich meine?"

Mac drückte seine Tochter an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Wie hübsch sie ist, dachte er, genau wie Ginny. Er nahm auch eine Ähnlichkeit mit sich wahr, besonders wenn Mo ernst schaute, so wie jetzt, aber in erster Linie sah er Ginny in ihr, Ginny, die er gerade böse abgekanzelt hatte, dabei hatte sie ihm doch das größte Geschenk gemacht, das er sich vorstellen konnte. "Dein Daddy ist ein Idiot, Mo, ein ziemlich großer sogar", sagte er laut und Mo giggelte, "Idod", plapperte sie nach. Na toll, dachte Mac, das Erste, was mein Kind von mir lernt, ist ein Schimpfwort.

"Möchtest Du Kakao, Schätzchen?" fragte er und Mo nickte begeistert, "Kau", "dann sehen wir mal, ob in der Küche welcher ist, was meinst Du?" Tatsächlich wurde Mac fündig und machte die Milch warm. "Ich habe gehört, wir haben eine neue Mitarbeiterin?" fragte Sheldon, als er in die Küche kam. "Hallo Kleine", Moira schaute Hawkes forschend an, den hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. "Mo", sagte sie und hielt den Kopf ein bisschen schräg. Hawkes lachte, "ich bin Sheldon, Shel-don", "De-lon" wiederholte sie angestrengt und Hawkes strubbelte ihre Haare, "fast, Kleine. Sie ist niedlich, Mac. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." "Danke, auf den Flurfunk kann man sich immer verlassen, oder?" Mac rührte in der Tasse, bis sich der Kakao aufgelöst hatte. "Kannst Du das schon alleine?" fragte er, "Du solltest besser die hier nehmen, ist schonender für Dein Hemd. Hallo Sheldon," Ginny kam mit Mo´s Schnabeltasse in die Küche. "Ich muss noch was erledigen, bye Ginny, schön Sie zu sehen", Hawkes machte sich aus dem Staub, er wollte auf keinen Fall stören. "Du bist noch da?" Mac war überrascht, "Don holt mich in einer halben Stunde ab, ich hab mich mit Jo unterhalten." "Das mit vorhin, ich habe das mit dem Anwalt nicht ernst gemeint, Ginny, ich war nur..., könntest Du es einfach vergessen, bitte?" sagte Mac unsicher, er war noch nie gut in solchen Dingen. "Ihr könntet zu mir ziehen, Moira und Du. Bei mir ist Platz genug, das weist Du. Ihr wäret gut aufgehoben, im großen Gästezimmer. Ich hab so viel verpasst, Ginny. Denk wenigstens drüber nach, wegen Mo." "Ich muss darüber schlafen, Mac. Ich kann das nicht sofort entscheiden." Ginny war sich nicht ganz schlüssig darüber, ob sein Vorschlag eine gute Idee war, aber nach einem intensiven Gespräch mit Jo war sie sich sicher, sie wollte Mac wiederhaben. Und sie würde ihn wiederkriegen, ganz sicher.


	11. Annäherung

"So, das war´s jetzt", sagte Don und stellte einen Karton in Mac´s Gästezimmer. "Ja, zumindest das, was ich bei Dir habe. Fiona hat gesagt, sie löst meine Wohnung auf und lagert das Meiste ein. Wichtig sind mir nur die Sachen von Mo und daß ich mein Handwerkszeug wieder habe, meine Stoffe, Nähmaschine und all das, Fiona schickt mir was ich brauche. Hamilton hat mir angeboten, die Sachen aus dem Theater zu benutzen, aber ich will seine Großzügigkeit nicht überstrapazieren." Don nickte, "kann ich verstehen. Wie fühlst Du Dich hier?" "Zuversichtlich", lächelte Ginny, "ich liebe Mac und das werde ich ihm zeigen, auf die eine oder andere Weise." "Möchte ich darüber etwas wissen?" fragte Don grinsend und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, "ich glaube nicht, Don."

"Eigentlich habe ich Sie zu der Besprechung erwartet, Detective, aber ich sehe, Sie hatten besseres zu tun", Chief Sinclair war überrascht, Taylor saß mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf seiner Couch und aß mit ihr ein Eiersandwich. "Ich wusste nicht, daß Sie ein Kind haben, Mac, in Ihrer Personalakte steht das zumindest nicht", "da muss auch nicht alles drinstehen", grummelte Mac, "ihre Mutter holt sie gleich ab, die Beprechung ist aber doch um eins?" "Nun, ich dachte wir könnten vorher über ein paar andere Dinge sprechen, aber gut. Das hier geht eindeutig vor."

"Oh, bitte entschuldige, ich bin spät", Ginny stürmte Mac´s Büro, "aber ich bin an der falschen Station ausgestiegen. Hallo mein Schatz, Mama ist da." Gin nahm die Kleine hoch, "aber ich habe Euch unterbrochen, ich wollte nicht so reinplatzen und ich bin auch gleich wieder weg." "Nicht meinetwegen", grinste Sinclair, Freundin und Kind, das war interessant. Mac räusperte sich, " Ginny, das ist Chief Sinclair, Chief das ist Miss Ginevra Flack, meine.." Mac hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Ginny nennen sollte, "die Mutter meiner Tochter", sagte er schliesslich. "Flack? Sind Sie Don Flack´s Schwester?" wollte der Chief wissen, "nein, seine Cousine, Chief", antwortete Ginny lächelnd. "Mo sieht aus, als hätte sie was gegessen" sagte Gin und Mac musste lachen, "sie hatte die Hälfte von meinem Eiersandwich und eine Banane von Adam." "Was, eine Banane von Adam? Da warst Du wohl besonders lieb, Schätzchen?" Ginny kitzelte den Bauch ihrer Tochter und Moira giggelte vergnügt. "Ich könnte was kochen, heute Abend", schlug Ginny vor und warf einen fragenden Blick auf Mac. Solange der Chief da war, würde er ihr sicher keine Abfuhr erteilen, dachte Ginny und beschloss, sich noch ein wenig aus dem Fenster zu lehnen und küsste Mac kurz. "Sag bye zu Daddy, Schätzchen", forderte sie Moira auf. "Mo weg", sagte die Kleine und schmatzte Mac ein feuchtes Küsschen auf die Wange. "Ich werde anrufen, wegen dem Essen, meine ich." Sagte Mac etwas unsicher, als Ginny ging. "Sehr nett", sagte Sinclair, "alle beide."

Ginny war erstaunt, Mac hatte tatsächlich angerufen. Also gab sie sich extra Mühe und zauberte Spaghetti mit Scampi und Kirschtomaten. Mac´s Magen fing an zu knurren, als er sie Türe aufschloss. "Du kommst genau auf die Minute, Mac", lächelte sie und schenkte den Wein ein. "Du musst das nicht machen, Ginny", sagte Mac leise, "ich weis. Aber Mo und ich wohnen jetzt hier und ich will nicht, daß das krampfig wird zwischen uns. Wir waren uns doch einmal so nah, Mac und wir haben Moira, Lass uns doch ganz normal miteinander umgehen, bitte Mac." "Denkst Du, wir schaffen das?" fragte er zweifelnd, "wir sind beide erwachsen, natürlich schaffen wir das. Und jetzt setz Dich doch, das Essen wird kalt."

"Was ist das für ein Job, den Du angenommen hast?" wollte Mac wissen, "es ist ein kleines Theater, die Hamilton Drama Group. Ich mache die Kostüme für Romeo und Julia, sie bezahlen kein Vermögen, aber ich kann mich um mein Label kümmern und das war mir wichtig. Ausserdem kann ich Mo mit zur Arbeit nehmen, wenn ich niemanden für sie habe." "Du hast jetzt mich, Ginny, ich habe nicht vor, mich vor der Verantwortung zu drücken, das hätte ich übrigens nie getan", sagte er ernst und Ginny wusste, daß er es genau so meinte. "Ich weis und es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, daß ich es Dir nicht gesagt habe." Sie stand auf und fing an, den Tisch abzuräumen. "Geh ruhig schlafen, Du siehst müde aus Ginny, ich mache das." "Danke, gute Nacht, Mac", "gute Nacht, Ginny."

Mac schlief keine Minute in dieser Nacht. Ginny so nahe zu wissen, lies sein Herz rasen, er begehrte sie genau so wie früher. Vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr, dachte er.

Ginny stand auf als Mac schon weg war. Er hatte den Tisch gedeckt und noch Kaffee in der Thermoskanne gelassen. Ginny musste lächeln, das hatte er auch früher schon gemacht. Ein Anfang, dachte sie erleichtert, wenigstens das. Sie beschloss, den Vormittag zu nutzen um ein Konto zu eröffnen und anschliessend ein bisschen shoppen zu gehen. Gestern hatte sie ein paar Blocks weiter einen Laden von Victoria´s Secret entdeckt. Ginny grinste, darin würde etwas zweckdienliches zu finden sein, ganz sicher.

"Warum sollte ich denn unbedingt hier her kommen, Ben? Sieht aus, als hättet Ihr Leute genug", Flack sah sich um, die kleinere Filiale der First National Bank war von einem Dutzend Streifenwagen umstellt und ein SWAT Team war ebenfalls vor Ort. Don hatte vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde das erste Mal von dem Überfall gehört. "Ich will, daß Du Dir was ansiehst, Flack. Wir haben uns ins Securitysystem der Bank eingeloggt", sagte Detective Ben Franks als sie in den Ü-Wagen stiegen. Don schaute auf den Überwachungsmonitor und für einen Moment setzte sein Herz aus, "Ginny", sagte er tonlos.


	12. Lass mich nicht alleine

Ginny saß mit Mo und drei weiteren Geiseln auf dem Fußboden. Sie war gerade wieder dabei gewesen, die Bank zu verlassen, als zwei Maskierte die Filiale stürmten. "Vollmachen!" schrie der eine Mann die Kassiererin an und schmiss ihr eine große Sporttasche auf den Tresen. "Die großen Scheine, Blondie und wehe, Du packst da Farbpatronen mit rein!" Der Andere hielt derweil die Geiseln in Schach. "Kein Mucks, oder die müssen Euch hier raustragen, wie den Blödmann hier." Der Wachmann hatte versucht, seine Waffe zu ziehen und einer der Männer schoss ohne zu zögern. Ginny konnte den Wachmann stöhnen hören, die Blutlache um seinen Oberkörper wurde größer. "Sie können den Mann nicht verbluten lassen", sagte Ginny unsicher und erntete einen bösen Blick. "Hab ich nicht gesagt, Du sollst die Schnauze halten, Mama?" "Sie hat aber recht", sagte der alte Mann, der neben Ginny saß. "Noch ist hier niemand gestorben", fügte er hinzu. Mo fing an zu weinen und Ginny drückte sie fest an sich. "Sorg dafür, daß sie ruhig ist, Mama, sonst mache ich das." Er warf einen kurzen Blick durchs Fenster, "da draussen wimmelt es bereits von Bullen, Alter! Hattest Du nicht gesagt, rein, raus und Ende Gelände?" "Das war bevor Du den Wachmann fast kalt gemacht hast! Und jetzt halt´s Maul, der Tattergreis soll sich um den Wachmann kümmern, eine tote Geisel nützt uns nichts."

Der Festnetzanschluss der Filiale klingelte. "Wollen S-Sie nicht rangehen?" stotterte die Kassiererin und "Alter" verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. "Du sagst mir nicht, was ich tun muss, Blondie", fauchte er, "Mama soll rangehen, na los!" Der alte Mann nickte Ginny aufmunternd zu und presste in Ermangelung von Verbandszeug eine frische Windel auf die Wunde des Wachmannes. "Beweg endlich Deinen Arsch", der zweite Mann gab Ginny einen Stoß. "Hier ist Ginny Flack", stiess sie hervor, als sie den Hörer abhob.

"Detective Ben Franks, ich bin der Einsatzleiter", kam es vom anderen Ende. "Sind Sie einigermaßen ok?" "Wir haben einen Wachmann, der dringend ärztliche Hilfe braucht und, Oh Gott, wir haben alle solche Angst," Ginny schluchzte leise, sie konnte kaum atmen. "Ich möchte mit einem der Geiselnehmer sprechen, Ginny. Können Sie den Hörer weitergeben?" "Er will mit Ihnen reden", sagte Ginny und der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, "Du machst das, Mama. Wir wollen einen Van mit getönten Scheiben, vollem Tank und freies Geleit. Und Sie sollen das mit dem GPS Sender gleich vergessen, sag Ihnen das." "Er will", fing Ginny an und wurde von Franks unterbrochen. "Ich habe gehört, was er will. Sagen Sie ihm, nichts wird passieren, es sei denn, die Geiseln dürfen gehen. Sagen Sie ihm das, vertrauen Sie mir, Ginny. Hat er mich auf Lautsprecher?" "Nein, der Wachmann lebt noch" antwortete sie, Gin wollte dem Kerl keinen Vorteil verschaffen. "Gut", kam es von Franks, "Don und Mac sind hier, wir holen Sie da raus, versuchen Sie einfach durchzuhalten, Gin", Ginny drehte sich zu "Alter" "er sagt, sie kriegen gar nichts, es sei denn, Sie lassen uns frei und er wollte wissen, wie es dem Wachmann geht. Bitte", flehte Ginny, "wenigstens den Verletzten und mein Kind,", Gin sank auf die Knie, "Im Namen von St. Patrick bitte ich Sie, lassen Sie wenigstens diese zwei gehen, ich bitte Sie inständig."

Mac schlug gegen die Wand des Ü-Wagens, die Angst um Ginny und Moira raubte ihm schier den Verstand. Ginny auf Knien vor diesem Schwein, sie tat alles um ihr Kind zu retten, darüber war sich Mac im Klaren. Er wusste wie unberechenbar Geiselgangster sein konnten, die Aussichten waren nicht gut. Ich hätte sie einfach in den Arm nehmen sollen und ihr sagen, daß ich sie liebe, dachte er verzweifelt, vielleicht würde er keine weitere Chance bekommen.

"Steh auf, Mama, Du must mich nicht anbetteln", sagte "Alter" genervt, "Sie sollen den Medizinmann mit einer Trage reinschicken, er kann den Wachmann und Dein Balg mitnehmen. Aber ich will, daß der Doc in Unterwäsche kommt, damit ich sehen kann, daß er unbewaffnet ist." Ginny nickte erleichtert, "Det. Franks? Der Arzt kann den Verletzten und Moira holen, aber er muss sich ausziehen, damit, damit der Mann sehen kann, daß er unbewaffnet ist." "Alter" nahm ihr den Hörer aus den Hand und legte auf. "Hast Du gut gemacht, Mama. Jetzt setz Dich wieder hin, mach schon." Zitternd ging Ginny wieder zu ihrer Tochter.

"Es muss doch einen Weg in diese verfluchte Bank geben", Mac und Don brüteten über den Bauplänen. "Das ist Kenneth Abbott, der Filialleiter" sagte Franks zu den beiden, "hat sich zwar heute krank gemeldet, will und kann aber helfen." Mac warf einen Blick auf Abbott, der Mann sah wirklich krank aus, triefende Nase, rote Augen und ganz offensichtlich hatte er Schüttelfrost. "Es gibt einen Nebeneingang, der auf diesen Plänen nicht drauf ist und ich habe den Schlüssel", erklärte er heiser. "Wie stark ist Ginny?" fragte Franks, "kann sie dafür sorgen, daß die Kerle beschäftigt sind, wenn wir reingehen?" "Sie kann alles, wenn Mo in Sicherheit ist", sagte Mac und Don nickte zustimmend.

"Die schicken jetzt den Doc, Alter", der andere Bankräuber hatte das Geschehen auf der Straße im Auge. Es klingelte wieder und "Alter" schickte Gin wieder ans Telefon, "Der Arzt ist unterwegs, Sie müssen ihn nur reinlassen und wenn er wieder draussen ist, dann müssen Sie für Ablenkung sorgen, haben Sie verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?", Ginny nickte in die Überwachungskamera und legte auf. "Sie sollen ihn reinlassen, sagt der Detective", "Alter" wandte sich an die Kassiererin, "Du machst Die Tür auf, Blondie. Wenn Du irgendwas versuchst, bist Du schneller hinüber, als Du Friseur sagen kannst, ist das klar?" "Ja, Sir", kam es verschreckt von der Blonden. "Alter" lachte boshaft, "so schnell wird man also zum "Sir", was eine Knarre doch so alles bewirkt, könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen."

Zehn Minuten später legten Ginny und der Arzt den stabilisierten Wachmann auf die Trage. "Mo, Du musst jetzt mit dem Mann gehen, verstehst Du? Mama muss noch ein bisschen hierbleiben, aber Daddy ist draussen und wartet schon auf Dich, wein doch nicht, Mäuschen, Daddy ist draussen, ganz bestimmt." Mo klammerte sich schreiend an ihre Mutter, sie wollte nicht weg. "Viel Zeit geb ich Dir nicht mehr, Mama, sonst bleibt sie hier bis zum bitteren Ende." Ginny wusste, der Mann meinte es ernst. Sie drückte Mo dem Arzt in den Arm, "Mama liebt Dich, mein Schatz." Mo schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als sie der Arzt mitnahm.

"Dafür zahlst Du, Arschloch", zischte Ginny dem Geiselgangster halblaut zu. "Was hast Du gesagt, Mama?" Sie wurde hart am Arm gepackt, "ich habe gesagt, daß Du dafür bezahlen wirst, Arschloch", wiederholte Ginny laut und "Alter" fing an zu Lachen. "Für so ein dürres Persönchen hast Du ne ganz schön große Klappe, ich wette, Dein Lover hat ne Menge Spass mit Dir, stimmt´s nicht?" Er riss Ginny brutal an sich heran und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, "Du schmeckst gut, Mama, vielleicht sollte ich mich ein bisschen intensiver mit Dir beschäftigen, was meinst Du?" Ginny spuckte seine Skimaske an, "Du dreckiger Bastard", schrie sie und rammte ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell.

"Waffe fallenlassen!" brüllten Mac und Don gleichzeitig, das SWAT Team im Schepptau stürmten sie den Besucherraum der Bank. Gangster Nummer zwei hob sofort die Arme, "Alter" krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und leistete keine Gegenwehr mehr, als Flack ihm Handschellen anlegte.

"Mac", sagte Ginny kaum hörbar und sackte in Mac´s Armen zusammen. Er hielt sie ganz fest, "es ist alles gut, mein Liebling", flüsterte er und trug sie nach draussen.

"Du musst nicht mehr weinen, Mo, schau, da sind Mama und Daddy", sagte Jo erleichtert und drückte Moira ganz fest. Keinen hatte es im Labor gehalten, als bekannt wurde, was passiert war. Lindsay war zu Tode erschrocken, als sich Ginny mit dem Gangster angelegt hatte, sie und Danny liessen den Überwachungsmonitor keine Sekunde aus den Augen und Sheldon wartete am Rettungswagen auf Mac und Ginny. Mac setzte sich mit ihr auf die Trage, "sie ist einfach zusammengebrochen", erklärte er Hawkes. "Ginny? Hey, Aufwachen, es ist alles vorbei", Hawkes hielt ihr Riechsalz unter die Nase und Ginny blinzelte verwirrt, er legte ihr eine Decke um, "alles in Ordnung", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und ihren Blutdruck zu messen. Ginny wehrte sich vehement, "Wo ist Mo? Ich will mein Kind, Mac, wo ist sie? Moira!" Mac nahm sie in den Arm, "sie ist bei Jo, es geht ihr gut, mein Liebling, schschsch", er streichelte sachte ihren Rücken und Ginny fing an zu weinen. "Ich hatte solche Angst, Mac, ich dachte ich muss sterben. Lass mich nicht alleine, Mac. Bitte, versprichs mir." "Ich werde Dich niemals alleine lassen, Ginny, ich liebe Dich, hörst Du? Mo und Du, Ihr seid das Allerwichtigste für mich, glaubst Du mir das?" Ginny nickte unter Tränen, "und wir lieben Dich."


	13. Alles gut

Nach einem kurzen Check-up nahm Mac Ginny und Mo mit nach Hause. Glücklicherweise waren beide mit dem Schrecken davongekommen, Mac wollte sich nicht vorstellen, auch nur eines seiner Mädchen zu verlieren. Ginny saß auf Mac´s Sofa und machte keine Anstalten, Mo loszulassen, sie hielt sie fest umklammert. "Mama, Aua", protestierte die Kleine irgendwann lautstark. "Gib sie doch mir, Gin. Mo sollte ein bisschen schlafen, denkst Du nicht?" Mac war besorgt, weil Ginny so gar nichts sagen wollte. Er setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihr vorsichtig Moira ab. "Ich bin gleich wieder da, Gin, in Ordnung?" Ginny nickte einfach nur. Mac war wirklich nach ein paar Minuten wieder da und fand Ginny auf der Couch zusammengerollt, sie war eingeschlafen, so wie Mo. Mac legte ihr eine Decke über und küsste sie auf die Stirn, er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel und bewachte ihren Schlaf sorgsam. Zwei Jahre, dachte er, zwei lange Jahre habe ich verpasst, nochmal würde ihm das nicht passieren.

"Wie geht´s den beiden?" fragte Jo als Don zu ihr ins Büro kam. "Ich hab gerade kurz mit Mac gesprochen, Mo geht´s schon wieder ganz gut, er sagt sie plappert munter vor sich hin. Ginny steht noch unter Schock, sie spricht kaum, aber das ist kein Wunder, sowas steckt niemand so ruckzuck weg." "Ginny ist stark, Don. Sie hat eine ganze Menge Mut bewiesen, als sie den Kerl angegangen ist. Jeder hätte das nicht gemacht, wahrscheinlich ist das das Flack´sche Polizistenblut, das sie in sich hat." Antwortete Jo lächelnd, "Du kannst stolz auf sie sein und ich glaube, sie ist wirklich genau die Richtige für Mac. Hast Du gesehen, wie er sie in den Armen hatte?" Jo seufzte leise, "so romantisch", "und Dir gefällt sowas natürlich", grinste Don, "wenn Du gerade in so romantischer Stimmung bist, was hältst Du von Abendessen? Heute Abend, bei 'Graziano'?" Jo schaute überrascht, was war denn das? Fragte Flack sie gerade nach einem Date? "Also was ist, Danville? Ich hole Dich um sieben hier ab, in Ordnung?" Jo musste lachen, hartnäckig war Don, das musste man ihm lassen. "Ich werde hier sein", sagte sie und Don ging mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Danke, der Rest ist für Sie", sagte Mac zu dem Mann vom Lieferdienst und nahm zwei große Tüten in Empfang. "Okay, das sind also Makkaroni mit Käse für Mo und jede Menge chinesisches Essen für uns." Ginny saß immer noch auf dem Sofa, sie hatte sich in ihre Decke eingewickelt. "Willst Du nichts essen, Schatz? Ich hab extra Hühnersuppe mitbestellt und gebackene Bananen mit Honig, die magst Du doch so gerne", versuchte Mac sie ein bisschen zu locken. "Das weist Du noch?" fragte Gin schliesslich, "Ich hab nichts von damals vergessen, Ginny, gar nichts", antwortete er und setzte Mo in ihren Hochstuhl. "Kriegt Mo eine Gabel oder einen Löffel?" wollte er wissen und Gin beschloss aufzustehen. "Eine kleine Kuchengabel ist ok, wir sind ja dabei, aber sie macht das eigentlich schon ganz gut." Ginny leerte die Tüten und Mac holte das Besteck. Sie zitterte leicht, als sie die Hühnersuppe nahm und Mac griff nach ihrer Hand, "es ist alles gut, Ginny, wirklich." "Ich weis", sie versuchte ein kleines Lächeln und setzte sich. Zu Mac´s Überraschung aß sie wirklich mit Appetit und die fast schon geisterhafte Blässe in ihrem Gesicht wich einer gesünderen Farbe. Mo giggelte und verteilte ein paar Makkaroni auf dem Tischchen vor sich. "Mo das" sagte sie und deutete auf die Bananen. "Erst musst Du noch ein bisschen Makkaroni essen, Schätzchen", Mac gab den Erziehungsberechtigten und hoffte, daß Mo einsichtig war. Ginny war gespannt, Moira reagierte manchmal etwas unwillig, wenn sie nicht bekam was sie wollte. Aber die Kleine zog nur kurz eine Schnute und aß dann brav ihren Teller leer. "Gut gemacht, Dad", sagte Gin und dieses Mal gefiel Mac ihr Lächeln.

"Denkst Du, Du könntest mir ein bisschen Platz machen, in Deinem Kleiderschrank?" fragte Ginny als sie den Geschirrspüler fütterte. "Alles was Du willst, mein Liebling", Mac war erleichtert, er hatte sie zu lange vermisst, in seinem Leben und in seinem Schlafzimmer. Er küsste sie liebevoll und Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn, sie genoss seine Nähe, es war so lange her, aber die tiefe Geborgenheit, die sie bei Mac immer gespürt hatte, stellte sich fast augenblicklich wieder ein. "Wir sollten Mo ins Bett bringen, sie ist sicher müde", sagte sie leise. "Genau so wie Du, versuch zu schlafen, Du hast einiges durchgemacht, heute." "Aber Du kommst gleich nach? Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein Mac", Ginny´s letzter Satz klang sehr entschieden und Mac musste schmunzeln, anscheinend gings ihr wieder ein bisschen besser, die alte Ginny kam wieder durch. "Sofort wenn Mo eingeschlafen ist, kannst Du so lange warten?" "Ungern", sagte sie und nahm Mo hoch, "Heute bringt Dich Daddy ins Bett,ist das toll?" Mo streckte sofort die Arme nach Mac aus, er war verblüfft, wie schnell Moira die neue Situation akzeptierte, vor Allem ihn als Vater akzeptierte. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, "sagst Du Mama noch gute Nacht, Schätzchen?" "Mama", sagte Mo begeistert und schmatzte Ginny´s Wange nass. "Gute Nacht, mein Schatz", Ginny strich Mo über die Locken bevor Mac sie mitnahm.

"Hey, Du hast Dich ja sogar umgezogen?" fragte Don und warf einen anerkennenden Blick auf Jo. "Na Du Dich doch auch", antwortete Jo lachend. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und Don bot ihr seinen Arm an. "Das ist sehr freundlich, Detective Flack", sagte sie und henkelte sich ein. "Sehr gern, Miss Danville", grinste er als sie gemeinsam in den Aufzug stiegen. Die zwei Blocks zu Graziano gingen sie zu Fuss. "Danke übrigens, daß Du Dich so für Mac und Ginny eingesetzt hast, Jo", "Mac ist ein Freund, Don. Ausserdem konnten die Beiden nichts für den ganzen Schlamassel und ich konnte auch nicht mitansehen, daß Du mit einem Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter herumgelaufen bist." "Das hat Dich also gestört?" wollte Don wissen, "Ja, so wie jetzt gefällst Du mir besser", lachte Jo und irgendwie gefiel Don die Art wie sie das sagte.

Jo genoss das Essen mit Don, er erzählte von früher, aus der Zeit mit Ginny. Den vielen Unsinn, den sie gemacht hatten und er sprach auch über Jess, wie sehr sie ihm manchmal noch fehlte. Und ohne daß sie es wirklich bemerkte, legte Jo ihre Hand auf seine und irgendwie fühlte sich es gut an. So gut, daß sie Hand in Hand zu Don nach Hause gingen.

Als Mac ins Schlafzimmer kam, schlief Ginny fast. Sie trug eines seiner Shirts, wie er lächelnd feststellte. Er zog sich leise aus und legte sich zu ihr. "Schläft sie schon?" murmelte Ginny und rutschte an Mac heran. "Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mum", sagte er und küsste sie vorsichtig. "Ich liebe Dich Ginny", Mac legte seine Arme fest um sie, er hatte das Gefühl, ihr das immer wieder sagen zu müssen, er hatte seine Ginny wieder, sein Herz raste wie verrückt.

"Es hat niemanden gegeben, nach Dir, Mac, ich möchte, daß Du das weist. Sean war nur das Alibi für Mo, als Don Fragen gestellt hat. Ich wusste, was er tun würde, wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hätte." "Was er auch getan hat", grinste Mac, "Don kann verdammt gut zuschlagen, ist Dir das klar?" "Armer Mac", sagte sie betont mitleidig und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, "besser?" Mac schüttelte den Kopf, "nicht wirklich", Ginny küsste die andere Seite, "und jetzt?" "Er hat sehr hart zugeschlagen", sagte Mac vorwurfsvoll und Gin fing an zu lachen, "ich verstehe, was Du meinst", sie schob ihre Hand Richtung Mac´s Hosenbund und lies sie in seinen Boxershorts verschwinden. "Ginny", stöhnte Mac, er reagierte sofort auf ihre Berührung. "Möchtest Du, daß ich sie Dir ausziehe?" Ginny stellte eine rein rhetorische Frage, fand Mac, natürlich wollte das. Er hob seine Hüfte etwas an, und Ginny brauchte nur Sekunden um ihn von seinen Boxern zu befreien. Im Gegenzug zog Mac Ginny sein Shirt über den Kopf, es war das Einzige Kleidungsstück, das sie trug, stellte Mac zufrieden fest. "Schön", sagte er bewundernd und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein. "Sie sind größer als früher", sagte er leise, als er ihre Brüste umfasste und Ginny keuchte laut auf, "aber noch genau so empfindlich", schmunzelte Mac und lies seine Hände provozierend langsam weiter wandern, berührte sachte ihren Bauch und ihren Rippenbogen. Ginny fing an zu zittern, Mac war endlich zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen. "Nicht aufhören, bitte", flüsterte sie atemlos, Mac machte sie fast wahnsinnig mit seinen Fingern, Ginny kam mit einem erstickten Schrei unter seinen Händen, sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Mac sich ein Kondom überzog, aber dann fühlte sie Mac in sich. Er versenkte sich vollständig in ihr, als sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang. Sie überliess sich Mac und seinem Rhythmus bedingungslos und irgendwann sackte er erschöpft auf Ginny zusammen. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder in der Lage war, normal zu atmen und auch Ginny zitterte noch eine Weile, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten. Sie hielten sich eng umschlungen, Ginny war lange vor Mac eingeschlafen.

Er streichelte über ihren Rücken, er machte sich bewusst, was für ein Glück er hatte. Mac hatte jetzt eine Frau, die er von Herzen liebte und eine wundervolle Tochter, die bestimmt nicht als Einzelkind aufwachsen würde, da war sich Mac sicher. Und er war sich auch sicher, daß Claire jetzt zufrieden mit ihm war und wohlwollend auf ihn herunter blicken würde.

**Ein happy End, zu guter letzt. Ich hoffe, jemandem hat es gefallen, würde mich echt freuen.**


End file.
